Falling
by Sketchy Cannabis
Summary: Well... DMHG... First fic, and a couple of the chapters are REALLY sad, but the sequel won't be. ; Promise.
1. Boxers or Briefs?

"What do you mean, a punishment?" Draco Malfoy, a tall lanky young man, around the age of 16, asks his father in disbelief. His father had never punished him. As long as he could remember for.  
"You've gone against my word," his father answers in return.  
"Father, it was an accident!" Really though, he had broken the rule. He had let his mother see him with a girl. So what, he thought, I'm 16, I'm supposed to be running around with women. Every other Slytherin had started to date, and Draco, not wanting to be outdone, had to find someone to bring home.  
Lucius Malfoy was not one to be contradicted. Growling under his breath, he smiles maliciously. He'd teach Draco a lesson all right. One he'd never forget. Grabbing a parchment and quill, he scribbles a note, handing it to the pitch black owl near him. Whispering the name to it, he sends it out the second story window of the large mansion.  
"Better pack Draco, you're going to have a very interesting break." Walking away quickly, he laughs to himself. Oh yes, Draco would get what he deserved. Definitely.  
  
Hermione Granger was sitting at her table in her room, when suddenly an owl flew through the window, landing with a large commotion. Looking at it dubiously, she wonders if Harry got a new owl, she didn't know anyone who owned a black owl such as this. Stroking its chin, she takes the paper from its leg, unrolling it and skimming it. Just then, her father walked in, also reading it over her shoulder.  
  
_To the Grangers- I am requesting a stay at your place for my son for the week that is break. I will pay a sum of 40 galleons a month for your keep of him. I would like to teach him a lesson, and you know how he despises leaving this house. Please consider my offer and return an owl as soon as  
possible.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Lucius Malfoy_  
  
Hermione's father grins. Him and Lucius had formed a small agreement, doing favors for each other now and then. Nodding, he quickly writes a note, saying that they'd gladly keep him, and that he needn't pay, he'd pay for himself with entertainment of living here.  
Hermione gapes at her father, "We seriously can't be letting him stay here."  
"Come on dear, he'll be easy to deal with. Just watch." She mumbles under her breath, irritated. Winters break... with Draco? And now that Hogwarts was doing a remodeling, they were giving an extra two weeks, since the power needed to change it was going to wipe most of the teachers. Hermione couldn't wait. She liked the feel of Hogwarts, and she wouldn't mind seeing Hagrid and Harry again. She missed Ron though, it just hadn't been the same without him.  
About a year ago, the family had upped and left; no explanation or anything. Only a small note, saying a date almost three years from the present day.  
Kicking a small rock as she walked along the gravel roadway, she wondered what Draco would think of this. To spend his break with mudbloods. She clenches her teeth at this. Yes, this could be fun. Revenge was always fun. Especially for Hermione Granger.  
  
Draco was staring at his father open-mouthed. "You're sending me where?"  
With a smug look on his face, he replies, "To the Grangers, you can spend your break there, with them."  
Draco turns red with anger. The last thing on earth he wanted was to be spending an entire winter break with Hermione. She was a Gyffindor! Also a lot of things, he thought to himself. On the bright side though, this could prove to be quite interesting.  
  
Little did either of them know though, that someone else decided it was time to pay Granger a visit... She always muddled in his affairs with one Harry Potter... 


	2. The Falling

Chapter 2MN  
  
Using the oh so lovely Floo Powder, Draco arrives at the Grangers just after noon. Dressed in his black school robes, bleach blonde hair gelled back, he looks around the muggle appearing household.  
In the living room was a simple couch, a few chairs, and a coffee table. Hmmm... Quite primitive, he thinks to himself. Looking to the woman on the couch, he asks where he can drop his bags.  
She looks up at him dubiously, "Go ask mom."  
Draco looked slightly baffled, then realized that this must be Hermione. Of course, her face shoved in a book like usual. Stopping himself from looking at her, he can't help ignore the fact that she had turned out pretty well over summer. Since Draco hadn't been in attendance, due to a trip to see his family, (complained all the way,) he hadn't seen Hermione since last year.  
Hermione had a nice tan going, and had finally tamed the brown locks of hair. Although when she glanced up at him, her eyes still burned with the hate that had stayed with her since the first trace of hostility towards her.  
She too was sizing him up though. Hogwarts without him had been wonderful. No Draco to torture her, or Harry. She had to admit though; he had turned out fairly well. Working out by the looks of it. Not that I care, she thought to herself. Finally tearing her eyes away from him, she nods towards the kitchen, mumbling, "She may be in there... Go in my room, I'll kill you."  
Paying attention to her book again, she doesn't notice the evil grin on Draco's face. He had plans for her all right.  
  
Walking into the kitchen, he finds a dumpy, older Hermione standing at the kitchen sink. He noticed the aromas of food, and immediately was hungry. He was always hungry though. With all the extra work, building muscle, and trying to learn the muggle game of 'football' had put him to the test. Eating, and sleeping. Those were his life for a while.  
  
The woman turns around looking at him, "Oh, hi Draco..." She puts down the knife, "There's a room upstairs made for you. Ask 'Mione to show you." Draco just nodded, shaking his head slightly.  
Walking back out to the living room, he kicks at Hermione's feet. "Your mum said for you to show me my room."  
She scowls at him. Getting up, she leads him up the oak stairs and stops at the 3rd door on the right. "Where's your room?" He questions, mainly out of curiosity. She points down the hall. "Mine's the second. Bathrooms closest to the stairs."  
"And your parents room?"  
"They sleep in the basement. It's their area, and upstairs is mine."  
Draco smirks at her, dropping his bags to pin her against the wall, facing her. He sees a small bit of fear in her eyes, but only for a second. She growls under her breath at him. "Don't make me hurt you."  
He smirks, "You don't even have your wand." He paused, watching, "This may not be so bad after all."  
She gives him a smirk of her own, lifting her knee in a jerky motion, slamming into his lower partner.  
Draco gasps as the white hot pain flashes through him. Oh God this hurts.  
She pushes him back, smirking still, "Try and have kids after this break." She walks into her room, slamming the door, while Draco continues to wither in pain outside. 


	3. Floo Powder

Chapter 3MH  
  
Stumbling to his room, Draco lays on the bed, gasping for air. That was definitely more painful then almost any spell he'd encountered so far, dark or not. Lying and looking at the ceiling, he notices the door on the right side of the room. Cringing, but sitting up, he walks over to it, observing it. Opening it, without a warning, he's suddenly in another room. Beige carpet, gray walls, and posters of bands and authors, complete the look. While still looking around, he hears a small noise. Looking over to the bed, he sees Hermione lying on her stomach, writing something.  
Without a word, Hermione turns around, looking at Draco, "Found the door I see?"  
He nods, taking a seat on a black chair. "Nice room... But why the door?"  
She shrugs, "If I got mad at my parents, I'd lock myself in my room. I wanted more then one room to be in."  
He nods. He understood perfectly. Him and his father had been fighting a lot more lately. Relaxing, looking at the ceiling, he is shocked to see it looks like Hogwarts. Showing the night sky, moon, stars, even the tops of trees that hung over her house.  
Seeing his glance, she grins, "Dumbledore taught me it."  
He nods, still staring at it, thinking. Saying in a dreamy voice, mainly because he was still awed by the sky, "Can you believe it Granger? We're having a decent conversation." He sighs... "I miss the good ol' days..."  
She perks an eyebrow, leaning on her elbow, watching him, "The good ol' days? Makes you sound old Malfoy."  
He scowls at her, thoughts swirling randomly, "Yeah, the days I could just flirt with whomever I wanted... Pick on you and Harry and-" He stops, wondering if he should even mention his name. She finishes it lowly for him, "and Ron." Looking up at the sky, she starts whispering, almost forgetting that this was Malfoy she was talking to. "I miss him... Especially at night, lying here, thinking of where he could be..." Her voice trails off lazily as she looks back down blushing, "Let me guess, 'Like I care?' attitude?"  
Draco shrugs, "I miss the little git too, you know..." Smirks, "It was fun watching him stand up for you."  
Hermione rolls her eyes, throwing a crumbled piece of paper at him. "Malfoy... Have you ever wanted to be a muggle?"  
Draco looks at her in disbelief. "Why? I like the power in this world. Wizarding is my life. Well, my families..."  
She looks at him curiously, "Don't like the family traditions?"  
He looks away from her, not wanting her to see the uncertainly in his eyes, "My dad said its time for me to become a deatheater. As you know."  
Great, she thinks. I get to live with a soon-to-be-deatheater.  
He speaks quickly, "I told him no..." He smiles faintly, "He didn't take it well."  
"I'd imagine so..." She looks at him, almost feeling sorry for him, "How'd he react?"  
Draco turns red, shoving his sleeves down further.  
She quirks a brow at him, "Don't make me strip you of your clothes as well as your pride."  
He looks at her, his eyes laughing at her. "Granger, you ain't got the guts."  
"Really Malfoy?" He was right though. She knew the spell, but did she really want to see him naked? Grinning inwardly, she admits she wouldn't mind.  
Grabbing her wand, she points it at him. Mumbling to herself, joyous at the brief look of surprise on his face before all his clothing, except boxers of course, she wasn't that curious, flew off him, and landed in a neat pile next to her. "Well, Draco, I'd say we're on a first name basis now?" She laughed quietly at him.  
He turns red, grabbing the e nearest blanket and wrapping it around himself. "Wanting to see me naked that bad?"  
She grins, winking at him, moving so her head is at the end of her bed, looking at him. "You've changed Draco... Most times you would've threw some kind of spell at me by now. Or called me names."  
He shrugs, "Things have changed... the more I see, the more I like you."  
She recalls the colors she saw on him when his clothes had left him, "He hit you, didn't he?" Her voice is soft, coaxing, trying to convince an answer out of him.  
Draco looks away from her piercing eyes, before nodding shortly, "Yeah..."  
She looks down, "I'm sorry."  
He shrugs, "Nothing you can do about it Hermione."  
She yawns, smiling at him, deciding its time for a change of subject. "Glad we're on first name basis now."  
He grins at her, standing up. "I think I'm gonna turn in now... I need to think."  
She looks at him solemnly. "I'm always here for you Draco... Even if you don't think I am." Blushing, and turning so her head is at the end of the end of her bed, she slides under the blankets, "Good luck with your thoughts... Loneliness can eat one alive." She rolls over, throwing his clothes back at him. "Night..."  
Night, he thinks, but doesn't say... Walking through the door, he lies on the bed, memories flashing through his head.  
  
"No Father! I refuse to be one..."  
"Too bad, you have no choice in the matter. You'll never have any choice in the matter until you have kids of your own, so don't bother."  
"I hate you! And all of our stupid family. I don't want to be one, and I won't be!"  
He had grabbed his arm, wrenching it behind his back. Pain shot up Draco's arm as he yelped. He wouldn't of minded being a deatheater. He just refused to bow to someone of a higher power for the rest of his life. Be a withering little slave to a snake for the rest of time... That wasn't him. He wanted power now. Not slowly climb up the ladder like he was afraid. He knew more Dark Arts then his father and Snape combined.  
So what did he care?  
But something had stirred tonight, when talking with Hermione. Some promise of a different light. One where he could have a family, not take on the role of a mercenary. He didn't enjoy watching his father kill women. He hated killing them, and refused to touch them before they died. He didn't think it right... But he did think that other things were...  
  
He growls to himself. Why must things be so complicated? Why must life try and beat him down every chance it got? Rolling over, away from the door of one Hermione Granger, he sighed. Better sleep while you can, Draco buddy. Life is about to get harder.  
  
Hermione lyed still, listening to Draco breath on the other side of the wall. She almost regretter kicking him. She knew it hurt, and had used it on muggles who got rough with her. Still though, he's Draco Malfoy. Not Harry, or Ron. She can't get attached just for that reason. Rolling over in a restless sleep, she can't believe just how much he changed. He almost seemed civil. Almost. Her eyes finally falling closed, like shades over a bright sun, she falls into a sleep of sort. One filled with Draco and another she didn't recognize. Trembeling, smelling blood even in her sleep, although just a dream, she falls restfully through a line of terror, tossing through most of the night. When finally in her dream, it ended. She had died. Draco had done it. 


	4. Starry Nights

Chapter 4MH  
  
Awakening from the oddest sleep ever, she almost screams, seeing Draco sleeping in her chair. Looking under her blanket, she's welcomed by the sight of her period, greeting her. So that's why I smelt blood... Getting up she pulls on her pants, going over to shake Draco. He grunts at her, coming out of a restless sleep as well. Looking at her wearily, he yawns. "Time to get up already?"  
"Draco, why are you in my room?"  
"You kept screaming my name, and wouldn't stop. I had to wake you up a lot..." He grimaces at her, "What were you dreaming about me, huh? Seeing me naked helped, eh?"  
She glares at him, "Seeing you naked does nothing for me." Liar. "I wasn't even thinking about that..." Liar. "I just wanted to freak you out." Liar.  
Draco raises a brow at her babbling, "Whatever Hermione."  
She sticks her tongue out at him, running downstairs, still in her unbuttoned pants and shirt. Who cares, she thinks. Parents aren't gonna be home for all of the four weeks, so I'm gonna enjoy. Whether he's here or not.  
Her parents had told her earlier that they'd be going to the states for the holiday. Family thing, and luckily, she wasn't required to go. But still. Four weeks alone with Draco. Could it get worse?  
  
He watches her run out. Glaring, he thinks to himself that she must run around like that just to annoy him. But was she capable of knowing what an effect women had on him? Even if it was Granger, he'd gladly sleep with her. On other topics though, he thought of a way to get her back.  
  
Walking downstairs in only his boxers, he sits at the table, eating some cereal. Hermione only glanced at him briefly. She knew what he was doing. And she didn't care at all. They could play this game, and she didn't enjoy losing to an amateur. She looks at him, for a second more, running upstairs and getting dressed. Grabbing her coat, she rushes out, "I'll be back later, I have some things to do." He only raised his eyebrows in return, but looked around after she had left.  
"This could be interesting..." Putting on some music, rock of course, he wanders up to her room, searching. Finally finding what he wants, he sits down, looking at the diary. Being bewitched, it seems extremely thin, but even he can tell it goes all the way back to first year. Laughing, he reads that she had a crush on Wood.  
  
I had a good seat at quidditch today. God, Oliver Wood is so cute! Too bad he's a fifth year though... If only I wasn't a mudblood maybe... Stupid Malfoy.  
  
The tears were still apparent on the paper. Running his fingers over the rough parchment, he feels a small pang of guilt seeping through him. Stop, he tells himself, She's not worth your pain... Another voice taunts him, So why did you care when she clung to you last night? When she was crying so much you thought she was gonna fill the room? The racing of your heart when she said she was scared, and held onto you for- He cuts the voice off, flipping to a more recent page.  
  
Draco will be staying for break... I can't believe my fathers making me do this. I have to baby-sit him for four weeks! Ugh... Oh well. But still. Word is he's a deatheater... Maybe he'll kill me and end this all for me. That wouldn't be too bad, I guess. Although it probably would give him the satisfaction of being the one to off me finally. Well, I'd be dead; he couldn't rub it in my face at least. He'll be here tomorrow... He's gonna take my extra room. I don't see why. Mom and dad won't be here, so why can't he sleep downstairs? Oh well, I guess I'll just write more tomorrow... Until then...  
  
Looking at her next page, and the date, he sees it's from last night.  
  
Draco and me had a conversation tonight... It was weird; I almost didn't realize who I was talking to. I used the strip spell on him earlier, it was quite amusing. I don't think he liked it much. I'm afraid of writing in here, I know he's a snoop, so I'll give him the credit that he is HOT. Yes. I know. But after all these years, I could finally look past the boy that I hate, and now I see that he is a man after all... I'm kind of curious if he could see me for anything more then a friend...  
  
He blinks, setting the magiced booklet down on the mahogany bed-side table. Wow, he thinks to himself. That was probably the scariest thing he'd ever read in his life. Looking, he sees the small scribbles from this morning.  
So it was a dream about him, he smirks. As he reads further though, he goes slightly pale. The person she had described looked just like his father... He laughs at her writing about the blood. Well, that's a good explanation.  
Done reading her personal life for now, he slides down the banister, jumping over the back of the couch, and settling down for a good old round of Recess shows. Ahh... The power of children.  
But he wasn't a child. He'd seen people killed. He'd killed. He wasn't a child. Not even if he wanted to be.  
  
Hermione crept in quietly; dragging along a young man she'd met at the café.  
"Why so quiet?" he asks impatiently. They both only had one interest.  
"Brother," she lies.  
Draco listens. Humph. Standing up, he walks into the hallway, colliding into Hermione. "Oh, hello dear sister. How do you think dad would react to this?" He smirks, seeing fear creep into her gaze, "You wouldn't."  
  
"Oh, but I would."  
The other man, much older then her fidgets. Draco looks at him, "You know she's 16, right?"  
He looks at Hermione, "You said you were almost 19."  
Draco laughs. "He a muggle, 'Mione?"  
She nods, eyes shooting daggers at him. "He is, so keep your yap shut."  
"How old are you, man?" Draco asks the still fidgeting man next to him.  
"Almost 24," he answers warily.  
"Out." Draco says with a bit of wizarding flicking in it. The man almost runs out, scared.  
Hermione yells at him, "Why did you do that! Huh? Is it some little fantasy of yours to ruin every day of my break?"  
He lets her yell, each of her words pounding into him, one-by-one.  
Growling in angst, she punches him in his gut, running up to her room. I hate him, I hate him, I HATE him. She mentally beats him up. Seeing her journal lying on her bed, she yells out, "Draco Malfoy, I'm so going to hurt you!" Running out the door, and right into him, she screams up at him from her spot on the floor, through tears, "Why did you read my journal? Can't you just fucking leave my personal life alone? Haven't you caused me enough pain for now? Why don't you go back to your own damn house and leave me alone? Huh?"  
He watches her on the floor. "I read your journal because I could. And no, I can't leave your personal life alone. I'll never be able to cause you too much pain. And I'd much rather be at my house." He kicks her in her stomach, his boot already forming a large black and blue bruise on her stomach.  
She cries harder, blood seeping from a cut he'd opened. "You bastard..."  
He kicks her in her jaw again, cringing to himself. He didn't want to do this to her. From her dream though, he had to keep her thinking that he'd never do anything to help her. Nothing. That he could just sit back and watch her die. Picking her up by her sleeve, he pushes her against the wall.  
Blood flows down her jawline as she struggles against his hold. "I hate you." She spats at him. Sucking in air as he shoves his knee into her gut. She crys out again. God, this hurts... Spitting as much as she can, blood splatters on his face. He socks her again, throwing his weight into it enough to knock her senseless. 


	5. Rubber Duckies

Disclaimer: -Just sighs.-  
  
A/N: Anywayz, as I said before, I'm uploading everything up to chapter 6. Seven and eight will be put up at once cuz they're both short, but well... A good insight on the characters right now.  
  
The faster we're falling,  
We're stopping and stalling,  
We're running in circles again  
Just as things were looking up  
You said it wasn't good enough.  
But still we're trying one more time.  
  
-Sum41; In Too Deep  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
Groggily, Hermione is brought back to reality as cold water hits her skin. Looking around, dazed, she sees Draco above her, hovering, and screams.  
  
He keeps still until she stops, "Done?"  
  
She looks around. Why am I naked in a bath with him over me? She thinks to herself. Gazing up at him, her mouth burning in pain from the earlier offence, she spits out the words slowly, lacing them with her anger. "Fuck you."  
  
He looks slightly amused at this. She had guts, but not brains when it comes to fighting. Most people would've just shut up, stopped whatever they were doing. But no, she had to have that stupid Gryffindor streak in her. Brave, ha. More like stupid.  
  
Taking a cloth, wet with water, he wipes her face, talking quietly. "You shouldn't have provoked me."  
  
"You shouldn't have read my journal." She retorts, biting back whimpers of pain from him cleaning her chin. Gently, she looks down at her stomach, groaning at the giant bruise. "I hate you." She mumbles.  
  
"Love you too Darling," he comments, cleaning the cut dangerously close to the swell of her breasts.  
  
Blushing, she takes the damn cloth away from him, cleaning the cut herself.   
  
Watching her with interest, he sighs, leaning back on the toilet seat, eyes closed. "I don't enjoy beating people."  
  
She makes a gruff sounding noise, "That's what you do for a living, remember?"  
  
He smiles weakly, "That's what my family does, not me necessarily." He takes the cloth from her, hanging it on the sink counter. Resting his back and getting comfortable, he sighs. Finally getting up, without warning, he starts stripping. Hermione turns away from him, rubbing her sore muscles. Looking back though, she sees him easing himself in carefully. Raising her brow, she stretches to one side, Draco to the other.  
  
Settling back in the water, groaning with pleasure as the water and bubbles sweep up his chest, giving Hermione a chance to look at him. "Couldn't wait, could you?" He shakes his head no, splashing a small amount of water at her in return. "Draco, you confuse the hell outta me."  
  
He grins, still not looking at her, "I'm supposed to. One of the family things I do."  
  
She shakes her head, glaring at him. "I still hate you."  
  
"Good." Is his only reply. She splashes water at him, smirking, "Still on a first name basis, I hope?"  
  
He nods, yawning slightly. His eyes droop as he looks at her. She can't help but feel a pang of guilt at this, "Not enough sleep?"  
  
He shakes his head no. "Never enough sleep when I'm busy worrying about you."  
  
"Worrying?" she asks him cynically.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She rolls her eyes at him, "Stop wasting your time, I can take care of myself. Without your help."  
  
"Whatever," he mumbles.  
  
Hermione, irritated, but still in a playful mood splashes water at him, "Wanna play truth or dare?"  
  
He looks at her, head still resting against the porcelain wall. "Why would I want to do that?"  
  
She shrugs at him, "Just an idea…" Yawning, Hermione leans back also, hoping, but not worrying about, that the bubbles covered her upper half.   
  
Draco looks at her, blue eyes pale and blank, "Do you think we have a destiny, or that we make our own future?"  
  
Hermione looks surprised at this, leaning forward slightly off of the wall, "I think it's both. I think we have a fate, but that we constantly change it… So it's both…" She shrugs, "What about you?"  
He looks down, hands resting on his kneecap as he rubbed it, cringing at the bruise from falling. "My father says we have a destiny, and that mine is to carry on the family traditions…" He sighs, ticking them off on his fingers, "Become a Deatheater and follow 'He-who-must-not-be-named,' find a decent wife who can have plenty of children." He shudders slightly at that one. "And of course take revenge on anyone who gets in my way."  
  
She looks at him quizzically; "You forgot confusing me."  
  
He laughs slightly, "True."  
  
"Sounds lovely, I'm sure." She says sarcastically. She almost felt sorry for him when he talked about having his entire life planned for him with the dotted line at the bottom.  
  
He looks at her, loathing almost, "Have your life planned yet?"  
  
She shakes her head, "Mum and dad said to do what I wanted. Maybe travel…" She looks off into space, sighing almost dreamily.  
  
He laughs at her, suddenly realizing who he was sitting in the tub with. "Wouldn't this be a headline at school."  
  
Hermione nods, "Yeah… Harry would be pissed beyond all normal beliefs."  
  
"Are you two…?" He questions carefully. Everyone knew that Potter had a thing for Granger, but whether she had one for him was always up for debate.   
  
"No, an' I don't wanna be with him either." Her voice is lower then it had been.  
  
Feeling almost sorry for her, he actually changes the subject, "Still up for the truth and dare game?" He grins with a mischievous glint in his eyes, the corners of his mouth turning for a smile.  
  
She smirks in return, "Always."  
  
"Good then I'll go first. Truth or dare, Miss Granger?"  
  
She grins at him, pushing bubbles at him, "Well, I think I'm gonna go with a truth for now Mr. Malfoy."  
  
He reclines, thinking, finally, he leans forward again, looking at her, smiling brightly, "Well Miss Granger, are you, or are you not, a virgin?"  
Hermione answers easily, "I most certainly am, Mr. Malfoy. Now, which will you have Sir, truth, or dare?"  
  
He grins. "I knew you were… And I'd like a dare, if you don't mind."  
  
She smiles wickedly, "Hmmm… This could be interesting Mr. Malfoy."   
She looks at him questionably, "How long can we make these last?"   
  
He looks thoughtful, "Until I leave, I don't want these dragged into Hogwarts."  
  
She nods, "Okay then… For the rest of the time you're here, I dare you to sleep in the same bed as me at night." She quirks a brow at him, seeing the look of slight shock. He hadn't been expecting that, What is she getting at, he wonders.  
  
"Dare accepted… Now for your turn… Truth or Dare?"   
  
She raises her hand, laden with bubbles and blows them at him. "Let's see… Another truth?"  
  
Draco laughs at her, "Wuss."   
  
She shrugs, waiting for his question.  
  
"Well… Do you actually find me attractive?"   
  
She grins, "Yes Mr. Malfoy, I do." Blushes slightly, "Quite attractive… Until I realize it's you." She slides her leg up and down his, watching him register her movement.  
  
He takes his turn in raising his eyebrows at her, "Well Miss Granger, I do say you're getting quite daring."  
  
"Learnt from the best." She winks at him, blowing more bubbles at him.  
He sighs, looking at her, wondering why he had to hate something so beautiful. Maybe it was the bubbles, or the way she was rubbing his leg, but he was about ready to call a truce if it meant that he could touch her like she was teasing his leg.  
  
She grins at him, seeing she was having the exact effect she wanted.   
  
"Truth or dare, Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
She considers. She might not get this chance again. After a while,   
Draco sighs. He'll make it easier for her. "Ask two if you'd like."  
  
She smiles sheepishly; mumbling that she couldn't decide which. He nods, waiting.  
  
"Are you a virgin?"  
  
Draco nods, "If that gets around school, I'm coming after you."  
  
She shakes her head, "Don't worry, it won't." She stops briefly; "If you had a chance…" She stops, wary. She knew she was on rough lands with this, "If you had the chance… to sleep with me, would you?" She hurries and says the last part, wanting it out before she could take it back.  
  
He looks at her, smiling inwardly. It must be on her mind. Else wise she wouldn't have brought it up. Shrugging, he states, "Depends."  
  
"On what?" she asks quietly after a moment.  
  
"Places… Times…" After a long pause, he mumbles, "Feelings." He smiles weakly at the last one, standing up and out of the water. Hermione instinctively turns away. Feelings? She was confused yet again by his logic. But that's how he liked it. That's how he wanted it to stay. No matter what, he wanted the opposing hand in the game.  
She calls after him again, "Why'd you hit me?"  
  
He looks away, "It's a family thing." He lies. But really, it was because he didn't want her to know about how much he cared. How much he thought about her. How much he wanted to hold her.  
  
  
  
The next week passed uneventful. Hermione steered clear of Draco, but couldn't avoid him at night. He kept to the dare, sleeping in the same bed, but keeping a wary distance. He wanted to curl up next to her, feel her body against his in the night, but not once did he move close. Only once did his voice falter when he asked her to move further from him. Only once did it not hurt to look at her.  
  
  
  
Her dreams became more vivid, her period not the only thing scaring her. The blood became so real she began to fear sleep. She'd stay up reading something, anything to get her mind off of the smell of blood, and that man haunting her… His blank eyes, such a faint shade of blue, reminding her of Draco… So little emotion in their depths, chilling her to her bones.  
  
The bags under her eyes became more and more defined, finally causing Draco to take action. When he awoke to her still awake in the darkness of 3 am, he knew something was wrong. He knew that something had to be done.   
  
Sitting down, sliding the book away from her as she sat at the kitchen table, he looks at her with a slight glimmer of worry in his eyes. Hermione, too tired to notice or care, slumps in her chair, "Go away Draco."  
  
"'Mione, what's wrong?"   
  
"I'm just not tired." She twiddles her fingers.   
  
"Is it the dreams?" she nods her head. She hated being afraid of some stupid dream, but she didn't have much choice did she? Looking up at him, she starts to tremble noticeably. "'Mione… What's so scary, they're just dreams… Aren't they?"  
  
She looks him dead in the eyes; "They're warnings… I'm going to die soon… And you're gonna do it…" She looks down and away now, her mouth numb.  
  
"I wouldn't kill you…"  
  
She takes his hand, "Someone's making you."  
  
He places his hands on her temples. "Relax Hermione… I'm going to try and help."  
  
Breathing deeply, he begins to mumble under his breath. Recognizing it as the Dark spell, one which allows the user to see another's thoughts. She breathes heavily. Surprised he knows it. Leaning into him slightly, she feels an itch in her head, like something is moving around in there…  
  
  
  
The pain he feels as he enters her thoughts almost causes him to yell and recoil. Regaining control of himself, he looks around. Seeing a memory of himself and her, he whimpers to himself as he feels the pain he caused her. It was like he was her now. And then the dream came. Pushed back into the corner of her mind, away from daily thoughts, but close enough to haunt her.  
  
† It was dark, as it always was in the Forbidden Forest. Owls hooted to him, and animals pawed the ground restlessly. He saw himself and Hermione in the grove, talking. She was clinging to him, begging. "You have to go…" His whisper carried on the wind. "I won't leave you…" Her image replied. Then he heard it. The sound of another. A man came, and in a flash, she was pulled away from his grasp. He heard her cry, he heard himself, he felt dizzy. The man spoke to Draco in an alluring voice, "Very good… You brought her with you…" It echoes in his head, the blood pounding in his ears. "You know what to do to her… do it, now! Before the moon has passed and the unicorn blood is wasted!" The voice was scratchy, but he knew who it was. He had always known that voice, he couldn't forget it. His image hesitated only a second before pointing the wand at Hermione. He saw her lips move; forming silent words which he thought no one could ever utter to him... The three words sent his mind in turmoil. Closing his eyes, he hears her cry out, as the Dark curse of eternal payment rings through her. Eating her from the inside out, blood splatters as she falls, limp to the ground, like a rag doll would… He hears himself gag as the man whispers to him, words piercing though his thoughts… "Very good my son…" †  
  
  
  
He jerks back from her, ending his trip in her head as suddenly as it had began. She slumped forward, out cold from the side effects as she put her weight against him. Picking her up, he takes her upstairs, lying her on the bed. He disliked her at times, but not so enough to kill her.   
  
Or did he?  
  
He pushed the thoughts from his head. Wrapping her in the blankets, he crawls in beside her, his arm wrapped tightly around her waist, holding her through the night… All night, he could only see the picture of himself throwing the spell at her, and his father standing and watching…  
  
  
  
The dream came again to her… But it was different. Hermione was still scared, knowing she'd end up dead, but in the end she didn't… Draco had fought against the mans words, and now, as she looked around the clearing, Draco lay dead, and the man vanished…  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Hehe, I liked working on the dream. XD Anywayz, no shout outs for now. See, now, in the end, I can kill either one of them. Should one of them die? (Manical laughter...) The dream was better in italics -.-' 


	6. Rejection

A/N: Last one until I complete 8 :D Aayz, this one deals a lot with... Well, their relationship. Short, a lil fluff, not really though. Uhm... I like how Draco thinks to himself (Thats what † are signaling, thinking...) So, anywayz, I hope you all enjoy it, and please don't hurt mesa -.-' I'm given this story a lot of my extra time!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
Groaning in slight pain from the crunched muscles, Hermione rolls over, looking at Draco.   
  
  
His arm still lounged carelessly around her waist. His look was that of apprehension. He didn't looks very happy in his sleep. Although he was cute. She blushes to herself steeling herself harshly, clamping down on those thoughts. He's the enemy. The one who hurts me for pleasure. But as she looked at him sleeping, she felt her heart melt. She didn't want to be afraid of him anymore, and she had to admit, she hadn't slept that well in ages. Letting herself off the hook for a while, she snuggles up to him, hearing him breath as his chest rises and falls next to her.  
  
  
She liked the feel of his body next to hers. She loved it in fact. Although it was Draco, it made her feel safe for once.   
  
  
He could feel her moving. He waited for the cold rush of air that would tell him that she had left the bed. Surprisingly, it never came. Only slightly shocked, he pulls her closer, almost yelping when he feels her cold lips pressed against his neck. They felt like satin, brushing against him gently. He wrapped both his arms around her now, pulling her light weight up on top of him. She buried her head into the crook of his shoulder and neck, still shuddering slightly as the thought of Draco came to her mind. This wasn't the Draco she knew though. This Draco was holding her tightly to his warmth, talking to her quietly, and rubbing her back.   
  
  
He kept talking to her, breathing in her ear, "I saw the dream…"  
She nodded, her trembles stopping slightly, ceasing as Draco absorbed them into his body.  
  
  
"You know that curse?" She asks him quietly, still whispering her lips over his neck.  
  
  
He nods, "I've seen it used once… Its victim can't counter it. No way that I know of. It's extremely painful…" He shudders, "It literally eats you from the inside out… Until nothings left…"  
  
  
She trembles more violently now, succumbing to the urge of crying.   
  
  
She hugs him closer; "I don't wanna die…"  
  
  
He coos to her, already telling himself to stop. Can't get attached. The urge still laid dormant in him though. He wanted to be nice to her for once, but he couldn't, not now… His mind telling his body to stop now futilely screams to itself. † Why are you kissing her? Huh? You think she even gives a rat's ass about you now, Draco boy? After the beatings, the names. Hey, don't stick your hand there! Come on now, look, she's still crying. Trying to hurt her more? Yeah, that's it, just stop. Look at her, she's pushing you away. See the terror in her eyes? You're still Draco Malfoy, not Potter. Not the man she loves. You never will be. Because you're your father's son. You're a Malfoy, and must carry on the bloodlines. No mudbloods in this family remember? Look, you've convinced her you want her, that you care about her. Hey, why is she doing that? Who cares about how that feels make her get away from you! She'll be hurt more in the end by loving you. Loving you? She can't love you, don't even bother. No one can love you, not now. Not unless they're a pureblood, rich, beautiful, and up to your family standards. Come on already, you think she'd gonna like you much after you fuck her and leave her? Just get up and walk- † He stops the voice, but does what it says. He pushes Hermione back gently, looking away. She stops also, looking like she's about to cry.  
  
  
"Sorry Draco… I got carried away…"  
  
  
"It's fine… 'Mione… I mean, I was gonna stop anyways… I-I don't want to take your virginity, and than have you pissed at me." He looks away, standing up, his mind spinning, "I'm sorry."  
  
  
She looks up at him, her eyes serious, "I don't care Draco… You-you make me feel safe." She turns her gaze away from him, curling up in the blankets, trying not to cry. He's not worth it Hermione… Don't give in… Without her consent, the tears come, uncaring and hot. She felt like such a baby, laying there and crying in front of him like he cared.   
  
He didn't, and he proved it by refusing her so suddenly.   
  
  
He bit back on all emotions, picturing himself turning, walking out, and leaving her. But how could he? Not with her lying there, crying like that. He didn't want to leave her, but he knew he had to. I can't leave her… He got back on the bed, sitting next to her, his hand tracing the outline of her face. "You want to do that with me?"   
  
  
She looked a tiny bit uneasy, worried too. "I don't know… It felt right at the moment." She stops turning away, "It's all right, you don't have to."  
He looks at her, scared almost. She had no idea how much he wanted to. Just how many times that thought had crossed his mind. The dreams, the images, the feelings, they all pointed to her, and doing this. But he couldn't his father…  
  
  
He takes his thoughts away, stopping and looking at the ceiling.   
  
  
"Beautiful evening," he mumbles, still tracing his hand through her hair gently.  
  
  
She turned, looking up at him while he sat there and stared. She hated him at this moment. She hated how he made her feel; what thoughts he invoked into her head. While she lied there at night, silent except for each others breathing, she realized just how much she hated being so close to him, and never being able to touch him. That was her only grudge against Pansy. She may have been the slut, but she could get any Slytherin to touch her with a flick of her hips.  
  
  
Her hand shot up on its own accord, pulling him down in a deep kiss. He didn't struggle. He didn't care anymore. He just wanted her and her deep brown eyes to be held close to his body.  
  
  
He got up on her, struggling to pull back the blankets. Finally finding the key to getting them off her, he grinds his hips up against hers, feeling her gasp in surprise. She had expected him to react, but more with a slap then with his own exploration. She finally breaks the kiss from him, grinning slightly around it. He turned red, still feeling her leg pressed between his own.  
  
  
Draco licks his lips, smiling easily. "Good to know you don't hate me."  
  
  
"I never said I don't hate you still." She quirks her eyebrow at him; eyes shine with mischief.   
  
  
"So you do hate me?" He asks in mock surprise.  
  
  
She nods, nibbling on his ear lobe. "Of course I hate you. More then anyone else."  
  
  
He yawns slightly, cuddling her. He didn't want to be the bad guy anymore. Not now, when he was so close to her. "Aww, how sad, I was just getting to know the real Hermione Granger."  
  
  
"You don't know anything about the real Hermione Granger." She whispers quietly.  
  
  
He looks at her in small misunderstanding She was right though, whether he wanted to admit it or not. She was the one woman in the school unknown to any man. None had bedded her; no one had really talked to her... Few knew of her history, and only knew about her bloodlines because of him. Still though, he thought he knew a good amount about her. "'Mione, I don't want to know everything about the real Hermione Granger. What's the fun of teasing her then?"  
  
  
She lets her eyes drift over his strong jaw line as she sighs, closing her eyes briefly. "I-I…" she stutters, "I still hate you." She whispers, covering what she was really going to say. She looks away, "You should go." Steeling herself against her thoughts, she looks into the dark gray depths of his eyes, seeing the confusion swirling around. "You don't have to follow the dare anymore if you don't want to."  
  
  
He stares right back at her, silent. His eyes cloud over, showing an emotion they rarely did. Pain. Rejection. He nods, "Fine then, if that's the way the game goes." He gets off of her, brushing himself off and trying to keep a hold on his dignity. He wasn't used to being bluntly refused, and he wasn't one to go along with it. But he would for now. He'd let her get to him, but only once he vowed.  
  
  
Walking into his room, he quickly goes to his bag of stuff and pulls out his own journal, smiling faintly. No one would suspect that Draco Malfoy kept one of these, therefore no one bothered to look.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: How sad, they're so oblivious to each other! Ha, they were gettin' closer... -Likes making people wait.- I'll have to get some guyz to help me with the sex scenes. -Did that for Reality Check, if she ever has a chance to update cuz she's paying so much attention to this story.- Okay... That's it for today. I should have the other chapters ( 7 & 8) Up by Thursday... I have art on Wed. so I can type tonight, and tomorrow... Maybe Tuesday... XD  
  
Fiery Slut: This chapter was edited with you in mind, It gets a lil more obvious what they both are thinking about...  
  
Should I have them throw a party with some muggles? 


	7. Draco C Malfoy

Disclaimer: -Sighs-  
  
A/n: Okay, I promise Hermione will get revenge. I can tell you that. Both of these chapters are fairly short, so, I'm giving you a two for one deal. XD  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
† Dear Journal-  
  
  
  
It seems as though Hermione has found a way to irritate me. She tempted me earlier, with her body and words. As she had when she was bathing. But she mustn't know of these feelings she causes. If she did- well, that would be the end of me.  
  
  
I have been thinking about her dream. It scared me. The fact that I know that spell, and the fact that the whole thing dealt with unicorn blood, and a sacrifice. I wish not to see those days come. I fear that I will play my part as the son and destroy the one thing I seem to relate to. Even if she is a mudblood.  
  
  
She's so sensitive. I'm surprised Potter is interested in her, well, sort of. It's not that she looks bad- I'm not implying she looks good though. I just… She confuses me. All I really want is a new name, a new past, a new future. Everything.  
  
  
Since the dream was at the Forbidden Forest, that means it shouldn't happen until break is over. Two more weeks for Hermione to live, and me to be around her.  
  
  
She thinks I'm an insensitive bloke. I'll catch her sometimes though- watching me as she reads by the fire before bed. The dreams have stopped, or so she claims. But she looks better, and goes out more. Although I still insist on her taking the sleepless dream potion.  
We were talking again; it was quite interesting… †  
  
  
  
† Flashback †  
  
  
  
She sat by the fire place as he sat down in the other recliner. She only looked up at him briefly. She had not talked to him for days, and he couldn't tell why. Scared, but determined not to let it show, he gave her the book he had bought earlier. It was a truce, of sort. When he handed it to her, he saw in her eyes that her defenses were crumbling. She took it from him numbly. Her eyes were so blank, more so then people who were dead.   
  
  
Without any reasoning, she pulled him down, kissing him. He didn't know what to do, for once in his life. He wasn't in control. Her lips were pressing against his in a rough manner, not that he minded though, her lips were soft and cool, and dominant women don't scare him. Hell, they sparked an interest for him most times...   
  
  
When she finally let go, he was almost dizzy from the rush of it all. He just wanted to slide down and never let go of her. Ever. He was still bent over when she brushed the hair from his face. Her hand was trembling, like she was scared. She started whispering, but he only caught half of it. "… Why do you hide behind your eyes? You're beautiful with them obvious…" With that she pulled back from him, as though he had called her a mudblood, or slapped her. She retracted into her own world yet again, leaving him as confused as ever.  
  
† End Flashback †  
  
  
  
† I didn't expect anything like that. I do hope things improve, at least her parents aren't here, watching me like a hawk, as does father. God I hate him. He sent me another letter today, demanding I attend the initiative gathering on the full moon after break. I hate him so much… I just wish that nothing was as it is now. Why do deatheaters have to bow down to some weakling who couldn't even defeat Potter?  
  
If I did become a deatheater, I'd have to kill someone. No more watching men do those things, the things that haunt my dreams and waking moments. Nope. I'd be doing them, I'd be one of them. They'd make me kill a woman- just to get to me. My dad mentioned someone I knew, but it couldn't be Hermione- could it?  
  
-Draco C. Malfoy †  
  
  
  
  
He sighs, dropping the quill, shoving the booklet under his bed and lying on his bed. He didn't think he'd ever make it through this life time. And if he did… He knew he'd die alone.  
  
  
A/N: Read the next, it's Hermione's! 


	8. Hermione J Granger

Disclaimer: ...  
  
A/N: Okay... So, anywayz, the journals will play a part later, and I can always use suggestions! Chels is helping me, and I thank her plenty. So yeah, this chapter isn't as 'steamy' as the last, not that any of them really are (yet) so yeah, there's only two more weeks to write about, then I send them back to Hogwarts. Correction: They'll be in their final year there. So yep, I'll try and write a long chappie by Thursday.  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Hermione carefully pulled out her journal, now locked with a spell. Sitting up, she opens it, deciding it's better to write this way then to try and lie on her stomach with the bruise. She was able to heal it partially, but she was also bullheaded and wanted to prove she didn't need spells to deal with the pain. She took a muggle pen, preferring them to quills, and began writing.  
  
Dear Journal-  
  
‡ Today hasn't been a good day. Draco and me were sleeping in the same bed, and well, things got a little out of hand, I'd say. Other than that though… I finally got some sleep last night. For once. It was good. Draco had his arm around me when I woke up… I think it set something off in me, 'cause before I knew it, he was on me with nothing but clothes blocking us. It scared me when I realized it. I made him get off- I didn't want to though. I wanted to go further, and for that stupid thought, I asked him to quite the dare. It felt wrong though, when I was laying there. I couldn't sleep, so I got this out to write in. ‡  
  
Draco really does surprise me. He did something I thought him incapable of.  
  
  
† Flashback †  
  
  
She sat at the chair quietly. She did not wish to be disturbed tonight. She was thinking. She was thinking about that small sliver of emotion she saw flicker through Draco's eyes when she asked him to quit the dare. More like told him to, she thought decisively. Engrossed in her book, she didn't even hear him come up to her. Not that she would've bothered to look at him anyways. She might have seen something to confuse her more. When he tapped her shoulder, she looked up at him impatiently.  
  
He held a book, clumsily shoving it in her lap. She could see the tinge of red brushing his cheeks as he looked away. Thoughts were running through her head unorganized. Without realizing it, she pulled him down for a kiss. Little did either of them know how much they wanted each other. All   
Hermione wanted was him with her for now. So when his lips came against hers, she felt the oddest sensations flow through her. Her other hand snuck up on him, cupping the nape of his neck with her hand. It ended all too soon, or so she thought. She whispered to him, pulling stands of bleach blonde hair from his face, "I wanted more… And why do you hide behind your eyes? You're beautiful with them obvious…"   
  
She had mumbled it, hoping he wouldn't hear it. She had said that on impulse, and to cover it, she started looking at the book.  
  
† End Flashback †  
  
‡ It scared me. How I thought when he was that close to me. How he might have heard just how much I wanted him. That's what I got for letting it slip I guess. But as I sit here and listen to him breath in the other room, sleeping deeply, I can't help but realize just how much there's left to learn about him…  
And when I pushed him off this morning- He looked hurt. Not like pride hurt, like no girl refuses me, more like her wanted to do something more with me…  
But he couldn't, I'm just the damn mudblood. ‡  
  
-Hermione J. Granger ‡  
  
She cringed as she wrote the words, but still. It was how he felt, and she thought she should put that in her notebook. She sighs, setting it down, spelling it, and lying back. She tried to breathe easily, but as she slept, another dream set in, one which not even she expected…  
  
  
  
  
‡ She sat at the Head Students table, in her quarters. She scribbled out an answer, looking quietly over to her bed. Almost disbelieving of what had just happened, she moved to the bed, sitting on the ruffled blankets edge. Edging her hand to the top of the blankets, she pulled them back from the silent form, her mouth slightly open as she notices who it is.   
  
His lean muscled back shone as the first rays of day broke through the sky. His blond hair scattered messily on the pillow. As she was looking over him, he rolled over, pulling the blanket up to cover his lower stomach. He pulls her down gently by her neck, kissing her lightly on her lips, scaring her, but giving her a definite rush.   
  
He was Draco Malfoy. And he had just told her he loved her. ‡  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Another dream... Hehe  
  
Fiery Slut: Yesh, they will eventually get some more going on between them, as shown in the dreams. Thanx for all the reviews!  
  
Belladonna: Spelling? Anywayz, yeah, she'll get to beat him up, or embarrass him. Ahhh, the game of love. XD Thankies :P  
  
So, next chapter... Revenge, more 'steamy scenes' and maybe a bit of horror? Dunno, making it up as I go. New charries ahead also! 


	9. Play Thing

Hold when im here  
Right me when im wrong  
Hold me when im scared  
Love me when im gone  
Everything I am  
Everything in me  
Want to be the one you wanted me to be  
Ill never let you down, even if I could  
Give up everything, if only for your good  
Hold when im here  
Right me when im wrong  
Hold me when im scared  
Love me when im gone  
  
-Three Doors Down; When I'm gone  
  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah...  
  
A/N: Okay, long chapter... I refuse to write more until I get some reviews. I haven't gotten any lately... :( -Depressed- Stupid house... -.-' Anywayz, I hope you all enjoy. Hermione gets revenge, and starts her own game.  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Hermione rushed out of the house, breathing heavily. She had just had another fight with Draco- and to say the least, it didn't turn out well. Walking along quickly, she turns down an alley, absorbing her thoughts into her surroundings, which just happened to be Diagon Alley.   
  
  
Sitting in the Three Broomsticks, she sips the butter rum. Looking up, she smiles warmly at Hagrid, glad to see someone she knew. He sat down; his size and weight causing the floor to shake.  
  
  
"Well Hermi'ne, what h're seems ta be the problem?" He takes a deep drag of his own butter rum, swallowing it slowly.  
  
  
She sighs, looking at the table. "Me an' Draco had a fight."  
  
  
Hagrid coughs on his drink, "You and Draco? What ye gettin' at?"  
  
  
She sighs, telling him the basic story before starting about their most recent fight.  
  
  
  
  
‡ Flashback ‡  
  
  
Hermione sat in the chair, reading after dinner. She looks up at a clatter, seeing a fully flushed Draco race out of his room, and down the stairs. "Did you look through my bags?"  
  
  
She shakes her head no, the thought of Draco completely disappearing from her mind. She glances up again, seeing him holding his wand at her. "Tell me the damn truth- did you go through my bags?"  
  
  
She shakes her head no again, quirking a brow at him, "Unless you've got something to hide, why worry about it?"  
  
  
He growls at her, his face red. Yelling loudly, he points the wand straight at her, "Crucio!"  
  
  
The pain flashes through her as she crumples on the ground. Withering there, Draco watched, still shouting, "Did you look through my stuff?"  
  
  
When she croaked a no at him, he flicks his hand, the spell lifting.   
  
  
Before he can even turn though, she's on him. Socking him in the jaw, she sits on his chest, pulling his wand from him. Growling under her breath, she glares at him, eyes flashing dangerously. "Why would you think I'd have even a slight interest in what you own?"  
  
  
He smirks at her, despite the pain from her knee digging into one arm. "Well, you seem to enjoy me naked, so I thought-" He's cut off by a slap on his face, stinging from the pain instantly.  
  
  
"I do not enjoy seeing you naked Draco Malfoy!" She yells at him, holding him by his collar. "If you ever, ever, ever, ever, use that spell on me again, so help me God I will kill you."  
  
  
He looked at her with minute interest. She knew just how to tick him off. That's all she ever did to him these days. Yell, and growl under her breath. She never did anything with him, and since the bed incident, they'd had no sexual contact. He was going crazy. He had almost got laid from the woman before, but his mum had walked in. Tasting it so, he was mentally trying to find another way to satisfy his urge. His poor hand… (A/N: Sorry!)  
  
  
Glaring at her, he tries to push her off himself. Like he wanted to have anything to do with her right now. Not when they had been fighting so. And getting attached was wrong. Getting attached meant pain. His father taught him that. Giving him the puppy, then killing it in front of him. He knew. Yes, he knew, and he hated it.   
  
  
She gets off him, still glowering at him. Oh she hated him. She personally wished he'd rot in hell for all he's done to her. Walking quickly up the stairs and into her room, she slams the door, falling on the bed, feeling like crying for unknown reasons.  
  
‡ End Flashback ‡  
  
Hermione looked at her empty mug, a tear dripping from the corner of her brown eyes. "I'm confused Hagrid. I don't know why it hurts to fight with him. It never did before break…" She stops, looking up at him, her eyes shining in the light sifting through the window.  
  
  
"Aw, 'Mione, don't tell me ye fallin' fer Malfoy!" Hagrid speaks, sputtering almost. He felt this was happening, but he'd be there for his friend, even if she was loving the enemy. He takes her hand in his, her small features looking distraught. "Hermi'ne, just do what your heart tells you. Not your head." He smiles, chucking her under the chin lightly with his hand. "You can't screw up too badly."  
  
  
Hermione smiles weakly, trying to straighten herself up. "Well, I'd best be on my way. Thanks, Hagrid." She stands up, going through the shops, looking for Christmas gifts. Gasping, she looks in the window of the Defense Against the Dark Arts shop. She runs in, buying what she figures will be the perfect gift for Draco, even if she did despise him, she thought he should have something to wake up to.  
  
  
  
  
Arriving home, finally, she looks at her house, confused. Spelling out of her robes, shrinking her gifts, and walking in, she's appalled to see a party taking place. She looks around, at what must be Draco's decoration skills. Grinning, no matter what she thinks of the party, she raises a brow at a guy who flies past her, swapping at her ass as he runs into the next room. Listening to the music, she relaxes slightly. Her parents wouldn't know, and she could always just tell them it was Draco. I mean, who were they going to believe?  
  
  
Spotting Draco on the couch, making out with some muggle, she turns red. Why did he have to do that here? She thought to herself. He winks at her as he takes a chance to breathe. Glaring at him, she looks around for a guy.  
  
  
Draco chuckles to himself. Bet she never expected to come home to this. He pushes the girl down farther, checking her out with his hands. He thought that this could have many plus sides to it. He'd irritate Hermione, he'd get laid, and he gets attention from anyone he wants. Glancing up to see Hermione's reactions, his mouth drops.   
  
  
She was playing a game of her own. Having found a jock, she was slowly stripping him in the front chair. Looking back over her shoulder, she casts Draco a sexy gaze, laughing like a fairy. She turns back to the boy, kissing up his shoulder, neck, nibbling on his ear.  
  
  
Oh she was enjoying this. She knew she had the attention of almost every man in the house. She only wanted one man's attention though. Draco's. She knew she had it. She knew how he was thinking. She wasn't about to let him have all the fun. Dragging the sweating, drunken, half naked man up, she stumbles, laughing up the stairs, closing the door behind them. Revenge was always sweet for one Hermione Granger.  
  
  
Draco watched in utter amazement as she climbed the stairs. Many others also stared, shaking their heads. They all knew she was taken, and they weren't gonna intrude. But Draco would. He wasn't going to give her that pleasure. Pushing himself off of the couch, he climbs up the stairs, trying the door. He hears muffled sounds, more or less, "Fuck off Draco." Growling under his breath, he runs into his room, slamming the door before running to the other door that connected them. Opening it in a hurry, he looks into the room, around the corner to the bed, as it was on the same side as the door was.   
  
  
His mouth falls open as he holds his wand at the guy, mumbling. The man freezes, petrified.   
  
  
Hermione grins to herself a small secretive smile. She had wondered if he'd remember the other door. She pushes him off gently, sitting up in a shirt and panties, ones which the guy had been pulling down at the time of Draco's interruption. She looks up at him, scowling. Her arms pulled her knees to her chest as she sighed irritably. "What happened to your muggle, Pansy's cousin?"   
  
  
He glares at her, eyes burning, pointing at the guy, frozen on the ground. "What was that about?" His voice almost falters, but he stops it, feeling he shouldn't let her know just how much he hated seeing her with that, muggle. Even if she is a mudblood.  
  
  
She shrugs, "You were getting some. So was I."  
  
  
He growls under his breath. "You just did that to irritate me."  
  
  
She shrugs again, "Your point is?"  
  
  
Draco looks up at the ceiling, his eyes watching the stars carefully.   
  
  
Looking at her levelly, he grins maliciously. Moving towards her, he pushes her down on the bed, his mouth raining kisses on her neck.  
  
  
"Malfoy!" She squeaks.  
  
  
"Shhh…" He coos to her, touching her softly. "You want some, you'll get some." Fuck what his dad said, he needed this too much.  
  
  
She arched her back, pushing herself against him, still whining quietly. Her body responded perfectly to his touch. His mouth was caressing hers, her ear lobe, her neck, and her collarbone. She wanted more, but something inside her went off when he started pulling her shirt over her head.  
  
  
He stopped against his will, looking at her and seeing a look in her eyes she always gave him before. Her look of hidden fears. She was scared of him touching her. But why shouldn't she be? She was probably inexperienced. But when she pushed him back, he knew it wasn't the first time jitters. It was more.  
  
  
"Purebloods don't fuck with mudbloods." She whispers, pushing him off, curling back up and looking at him perched on the edge of her bed. He sighs, aggravated. "I don't give a bloody hell about what we do and don't. I just want you for now."  
  
  
She shakes her head, her eyes casting themselves away from the broken man before her. He stands up; "I'll clean up."  
She nods, not looking at him as he walked out, slamming all the doors.  
  
  
  
  
Draco lay on the couch, his head resting against the arm of it. He had taken care of everything. Even a memory charm on Hermione's little play thing. Play thing, he thought disgustingly. A voice started in the back of his head, mocking him, You want to be her play thing, don't you? He shook his head, the thoughts leaving his mind for now. Until sleep came. Sleep just brought dreams of her. More and more lately.   
He looked up to the stairs, seeing sleeping beauty had risen finally. Lowering his gaze, he looks up at her surprised, seeing skin abrasions layering on her thighs. She pulls her shirt down, running into the kitchen.  
  
  
He jumps up, chasing after her, "Gran- Hermione!"  
  
  
She slams to door to the kitchen shut, sitting up against it. She didn't want him to see her. Not now or ever. She pulls her knees up to her chest, whimpering to herself. She didn't want to admit to Draco what the muggle had done to her. Not with the rashes still so fresh, and easy to hurt. She listens, hearing him breathing on the other side.   
  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
  
"Go away Draco." She mumbles into her legs.  
  
  
"Open this door-Now!" Her says sharply, resting his weight on the door.  
  
  
"Go away!"  
  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
"I don't feel like playing this damn game with you. What did he do to you?" He asks, exasperated.  
  
  
"His jeans were rubbing me, okay?" She growls under her breath, hoping he'll just take the damn explanation and leave her alone.  
  
  
Draco shoves on the door, Hermione tumbling forward, looking up at him though the torments of brown hair. "Go away." She covers her legs with her shirt, eyes burning.   
  
  
He glares at her. "I won't go away until you tell me how you really got those."  
  
  
"Why would you give a flying fuck anyways?" She asks irritably.  
  
  
His eyes turn downward. For some reason he did, and even he was questioning why. The words 'play thing' echoed through his head, reminding him of his past thoughts. "If you're hurt, your parents will blame me."  
  
  
"You're the one who threw the party- not me."  
  
  
He shrugs, "So?"  
  
  
She stands up, looking at him eye to eye. "I hate you." She tried to dodge around him, out of her pinned corner in the kitchen. He follows her movements with his own. "I don't think so."  
  
  
She glares at him, mocking, "Aww, poor lil ol' Draco is mad at me."  
He raises his brow, rushing her. He picks her up, pushing her on the counter. Forcing her legs open, he wedges his torso between them.   
She growls lowly under her breath, "Your new tricks won't work. Let go of me."  
  
  
He grins, his hips touching her thighs. "You aren't curious at all?"  
For one second, her thoughts scattered as she thought about it. She was curious. She knew that. He knew that. He was taking advantage of that, and for that, she resented him. She wasn't going to let him get away with it. Not now, not ever. "No, I'm not. At least with you Draco."  
His finger trails down behind one ear as he leans in kissing her neck. She reacts unwillingly, moaning low in her throat. He stops, looking at her, her face flushed already. "I think you're lying."  
  
  
She shoves him back, jumping off the counter, looking up at him, as he loomed over her by at least four inches, she slaps him. "I hate you." She runs out of the kitchen, fleeing to the sweet comfort of her room. He calls after her, "Is that all you can say to me?" He hears the door slam, and sighs. God he hated her. And yet she was one thing in this dark world that mattered to him.  
  
  
Returning to his post on the couch, he picks up the phone, smirking to himself, calling of all people, the one and only Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
"Hello?" A gruff voice answers, which he assumes to be a Dursley.   
  
  
"Potter, please."  
  
  
He hears yelling in the background. Finally someone picks up another phone.  
  
  
"'Ello?" Potter's voice had finally changed. Deeper, not the cracky point of in-between that it had been stuck at since last year.  
  
  
"Well, what a surprise. I would've thought those muggles ban you from this contraption." He says, the smirk apparent in his voice.  
  
  
"Uhm, who is this?" Confusion tints his voice.  
  
  
Draco just laughs. "Take a guess, Potter." He said.  
  
  
Potter's voice falters, "How'd you get this number?"  
  
  
"It's all over Hermione's journal, you know." He yawns, twiddling his fingers. This was less amusing then he thought it would be.  
  
  
"What are you doing around her, Malfoy?" Anger is obvious, not concealed in the least.  
  
  
Draco chuckles, "You know Potter, I expected more of you. No owls to her, nothing. But don't worry. She's fine, pissed off at me. But still, what's new?"  
  
  
Potter stutters. "I-I've been busy."  
  
  
"So busy you can't pay attention to your crush?" He files a nail against the other, curious. "I'm disappointed."  
  
  
"Stop lecturing lectures you don't follow yourself." He tries to change the subject from his flaws to Malfoy's.  
  
  
Draco laughs harshly; this was getting amusing for him. "Aww, poor Potter forgot his lil crush. What, found a new whore?"  
  
  
"She's not a whore you prick. And yes, me and a friend have been having a good break."  
  
  
"A good break? As in fucking each other?" he comments cynically.  
  
  
"I'm not going to put up with this."   
  
  
There's a click, then nothing. Draco starts laughing. He should do that more often. So, Potter had a new lap dog. He wondered if she was a witch. Knowing Potter it's probably a guy. He sighed, shaking his head, getting up, trudging up the stairs, and falling onto his bed.  
The last thing he heard was small sobs coming from the room next to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
‡ The dream was blurry, and he would only remember parts of it. Nothing to piece together his future. He was in an empty classroom. Hermione was pressed up against the wall, held lightly by him. She didn't look scared, more… worried. He whispered to her. "I need you. Please." In her eyes flashed so many emotions, he couldn't tell anything about her. Fear, desire, pain, passion. She trembled, before nodding, as he pulled her close to him, his hands searching her. He was trembling, so was she. He couldn't tell anymore. Light flashed, showing them in a bed. She was lying beside him, looking so peaceful with her hair flaring out on the pillows. Gold and red sheets decked the bed. Shades drawn partially showed the rising sun greeting them… ‡  
  
  
A/N: Next chapter... Errr... Uhm, I don't know yet. O.O Ideas, anyone? 


	10. Box Of Knives

Chapter 10  
  
Draco shakes his head, groaning as light sifted over him. Damn window, he thinks to himself. Rolling over, he buries his head into his pillow. He hated life. He hated it badly. "Stupid family traditions," he growls under his breath. Getting himself in an upright position, he pushes his hair back from his face, yawning.  
  
  
Stumbling to the bathroom, he jumps in the shower, jolted awake by the sudden rush of water. Shivering, he turns on the warm, just standing and enjoying the water. He jumps up; a muffled noise of shock as Hermione walks in. He watches her, sticking his head out of the shower, "Do you mind?"  
  
  
She quirks a brow at him, "Seen you naked before, Malfoy."  
  
  
"No first names now?" He asks, quizzically.   
  
  
She shrugs, brushing her teeth, looking in the mirror and scowling. She hated her hair. Combing it back, she ties a bandanna around the stray locks of hair, the dark purple complimenting her deep chocolate brown eyes. Draco nods an approval. He grins as he sees her applying a light amount of makeup. She looks over at him, sticking her tongue out at him, still layering a small bit of blush on her cheeks.   
  
  
She never wore makeup at Hogwarts, but this wasn't Hogwarts. Turning her head to look at Draco, his upper half still sticking around the shower door, she gives him a dirty look. "Do you mind?" She mimics, gesturing the toilet.  
  
  
He laughs, "If you need it so badly, use it."  
  
  
She glares. "Hurry up before I make your water colder then ice." She stalks out. She felt like taking a bath, but not before slapping herself. "Why did I put on my makeup then?" A small timid voice in the back of her head answers her; You want him to notice you.  
  
  
She shakes the thought. Even if she did she'd never admit it. Not to herself or anyone else.  
  
  
After about ten minutes of hearing the water run, she growls lowly under her breath. She knew that whatever she did with magic, he'd be able to reverse. With that knowledge, she runs downstairs to the water heater, playing with the switches until she hears the comforting yell of Draco's acquaintance with the cold water.  
  
  
Walking back upstairs, feeling dizzy suddenly, she lies on the couch, seeing an indignant Draco coming down the stairs. He was dressed in only pants, and was holding a shirt. He glowers at her sitting on the couch. She lays still, breathing quietly. He watches her impatient, "Well?"  
  
  
"What?" She grumbles. Her head hurt, like it had never before. Like a constant pounding.  
  
  
He shakes his head; "You got me out, so go enjoy it."  
  
  
She groans, her arm covering her eyes. "My head…"  
  
  
Draco gets up walking upstairs, to rummage through his bags. When he returns, he holds a small container. Rattling it, he commands her, "Sit up."  
  
  
She does what he asked, moaning with effort. Everything felt as though it was spinning. Her head pounded, and she blinked a couple of times. He opens the container, dropping out a few pills, handing them to her. He pushes a glass of water from the table towards her. "Swallow."  
  
  
She does it, mumbling, "I hope these kill me."  
  
  
He laughs cynically, "They'll knock you out like you're dead. But they'll help."  
  
  
Hermione sighs, lying back, the pain in her head easing only slightly. "Oh God…"  
  
  
"The name's Draco. If you prefer, Malfoy." He smiles at her, more of a smile then a smirk for once.  
  
  
"Take a bath, you'll feel better." He stands up, yawning and trudging into the kitchen. Grabbing a cloth, he wets it, going back to Hermione and putting in on her forehead. She looked beautiful to him. In a helpless sort of way. She looked at him, still pondering the thought of where he got the pills, what they were, and why he was giving them to her. She had the thought that he felt nothing for her. After such a beating and all. She was curious to if he could even show emotion towards her.  
  
  
She looks up at him through glazed eyes, "Draco…"  
  
  
He takes the cloth from her head, "Yeah?"  
  
  
"I think I love you." She chokes on the words, everything hurting. Her body wretched as she threw up, spilling the contents of her stomach on the ground. She sits up, mumbling that she'll get it. Draco pushes her down, considering that her words must have been caused by the simplicity of her delirium. He grabs his wand, flickering it at the mess Hermione left. It disappears, leaving it dry and undefined. He picks her up, careful of his footing, and takes her up to her room. Already the pills were having an effect. She drowsily leaned against him, everything spinning.   
  
  
He lies her down on her bed, smoothing the blankets over her. Returning downstairs, he grabs a cup of water, another wet cloth, and a book from his room. Taking his place in her quarters, he lies the cloth on her head, the water beside her bed, and sits in the black chair with a book. This was going to be a long night.  
  
  
  
  
She slept, but not easily. She kept waking, crying most times, screaming once or twice. Most times about something as simple as no, but mainly about Draco. She'd hug him close, and wouldn't let go for the longest time seemingly to him. He never doubted the theory of her just being sick. That's the only reason she clung to him and mumbled sorry over and over again. Wasn't it? He began having doubts when her fevers calmed, over the period of a few days though. Sick, he could believe, but when he caught her staring at him for long moments at a time, he couldn't help but wonder just how much of it was caused by the fever.  
  
  
She had trouble remembering things. The smell of blood wouldn't leave her, but luckily her period didn't hinder her. Still though, she had problems understanding things. She kept thinking of random things, without knowing why. A wand, journals, bathtubs, trees, streams, green valleys, cats. Random things she couldn't place, sometimes. Other times, she knew all too well what some things were. Like the sword that hung above the fireplace in her house, sheathed for the present, but always bloody in her dreams. She didn't think they were dreams. Dreams were helpful, they meant something to most people. They tried to help, warn. Not harm. Scare. But they did. And as Draco finally let her out of bed, she sat still, poised in the armchair before the fire. The light glared off of the sword on the mantle, causing her to shudder suddenly. She feels a blanket on her, and looking up, she sees an almost concerned Draco. He sat in his own chair, glad she was out and about, but still worried.   
  
  
Whatever she had had, it had kept her in bed for almost four days. He didn't feel like being kept in bed for Christmas. Not this year. This year would be different. He wouldn't have to put up with old Aunt Edina this year. Nor his own parents. He was still unsure about whether or not to get Hermione a gift. He had a feeling he should. So, he had bought her something, but was almost afraid to give it to her. He had it wrapped, stuffed under his bed. As he thought, his eyes wandered to her again. Just seeing her, sitting there, he couldn't help but lick his lips. They had a little over a week left together, and she was still untouchable.  
Tomorrow was Christmas. He wondered if she even knew it. With her odd waking in the night, both had been thrown off their usual time schedules. As the clock chimed midnight, the area became eerily silent. Leaves blew down 145th slowly, making their way to the already plugged gutters. Draco glanced over to her; wondering how something could invoke such thoughts into his head.  
  
  
Hermione glanced over at Draco quietly, "Merry Christmas, Draco Malfoy."  
  
  
He smiles slightly, "Merry Christmas, Hermione Granger."  
  
  
She grinned at him, thinking also. The dreams had ceased partially. She had talked with Draco about some. She knew he didn't care, but it was nice just to know that he would listen. She stood up, wobbly, and went into her room. Digging under her bed, she pulled out the box. Taking it downstairs, she sat in her chair, pushing the box across the floor to him. He looked at it surprised. He hadn't been expecting this. Smiling sheepishly, he jumps up, stumbling over his own feet to retrieve his gift for her. Pushing it in her lap, he sits back with the wrapped box, opening it slowly. He never got anything from anyone except his mother. And even she never gave him much.  
She also unwrapped hers carefully. She didn't know what to expect. This was Draco she was talking about. He finished opening his first, his being the smaller. In his hands he held a small wooden box, intricately carved with snakes on it. A small poem was inscribed.  
  
  
  
Warriors beware;  
Owner take care.  
In this box lies,  
The death of all knives.  
  
  
  
He looks up at her, still running his hand over the wood. Opening it he finds muggle pens, and a small booklet. Looking at the opened part, he sees another inscription.  
  
  
  
I never gave you this.  
You never saw.  
The box of knives,  
Secrets kept.  
To anyone who dares,  
To read inside.  
Until your death,  
Secrets kept.  
  
  
  
  
So that's what it meant, he thought wonderingly, looking as she found her gifts. Pulling out of the somewhat large box, she finds new robes, new quills, new parchment, and other assorted things. She looks at him, her mouth gaping, "I-I can't accept these! They must have cost a fortune…"  
  
  
He shrugs, pointing at the box. "So this was cheap?" Both knew that the Box of Knives was something many wizards had, but not until they were older. Expensive, and rare, they weren't common in younger people.  
  
  
He picks up the booklet, flipping through it. In it he saw tons of pictures. Pictures of Hogwarts, of himself, Potter, Weasleys, Snape, Dumbledore… Everyone. Seeing the last page, he looks at one of Hogwarts library. Dark and dank, he sees Hermione sitting at a desk. The picture looked up at him briefly, brown eyes vibrant before looking at her book again. Strands of hair wafted over her face, casting a very appeasing look.   
  
  
He looked up at her, "Thanks, 'Mione." He whispered. This was his first real Christmas. He had gifts, he had a woman happy with him, and he was content. She blushed. In the morning she'd have more gift from her family, and maybe another for Draco.   
  
  
But he wasn't expecting any. He only expected some letter from his father, maybe clothing from mom. Nothing more. He yawned, stretching. "Time for bed, 'Mione."  
  
  
She nods, not protesting like usual. She stared into the fire until she felt him tugging her up. She followed him, not very graceful at all, as he stood at the room of her door, watching her get in bed. He looked up at the ceiling, sighing contently. Thoughts of peace resided in him, until he heard her whine. "Draco…"  
  
  
He looked at her, lying in the bed, looking content, yet with her face strained. The only clothing he allowed her to wear was sweat pants and tee-shirts, loose old ones of his and her fathers. Her cheeks flushed red as she spilled out the words before thinking, "Will you sleep in here?" He looked at her surprised. The doubt showed on her face, but he could see the sparkle of hope in her mahogany eyes. At that moment his control broke on thoughts he had long ago dismissed. Thoughts of doing more then just sleeping in her bed, more than anything else he wished for her to be happy with him. And now, trusting him to sleep in her room… "Where?"  
  
  
She shrugged… "The floor… the bed…" Reddened slightly, "I don't care."  
He thinks about it. She hadn't been contagious for a while now, so he nodded to her, walking into his own room for clean boxers. (A/N: The smell of clean boxers… XD) Returning to her room, he sits on the edge of the bed, stroking her hair with his hand. She looked at him warily, still nervous, knowing he could hurt her, but nonetheless feeling safer and more comfortable then ever. And she was fairly curious about him these days. She wondered why he hid behind his eyes, and why he noticed her more and more. Not that she minded, she loved being noticed by him. But still, she passed it off as just a simple interest of her health, not sexuality. He sighed, "Choose now- floor or bed?"   
  
  
She stutters slightly, "Bed." She looks away unsure. She wasn't positive she could trust him. He was Draco after all. But it was Christmas. She missed Harry and Ron right now, and wanted to wake up next to someone, anyone.  
  
  
Draco nods, climbing over her and positioning himself on her other side. Getting comfortable he yawns, watching as she clicked the light off. She moved closer to him, inching towards him. He finally pulls her so her body stretched out along his. Whispering he kisses her neck, "Can we just forget who we are for tonight?"  
  
  
She snuggles up to his broad chest, feeling and hearing at the same time as he breathed in and out. She shakes her head, mumbling. "Not in the mood."  
  
  
He sighs dejectedly. Holding her close, he looked out the window to the waxing moon, contently yawning as he watched the snow fall gently, layering the ground in powdered sugar almost, creating the picture perfect Christmas Eve for one Draco Malfoy.  
  
  
  
  
She awoke early, her bathroom trip becoming a routine. Yawning, she stretched. She felt so much better! Skipping down the stairs, she runs through the kitchen, cooking food for herself, some left over for the brute upstairs.   
  
  
Sitting quietly in the chair, she looks at the robe he had gotten her. It fit her perfectly, and was made of the softest material she had ever felt. They were light, like fleece, but warm, and black, like the usual. Still though. It felt wrong for her to accept items from him. His beating had made her cautious. But not so that she hadn't forgiven him. Draco never took steps without calm motives. His motive was something, and if it mattered to him so much, well, then he could have it.  
  
  
She arranged the gifts for herself in front of her chair, along with the sparse ones from Draco's family. She added her other gift to him, nervously. She knew she was pushing it. But still, she wanted to see his reaction to it. Not like he'd ever use it, but still.   
  
  
Looking to the stairs, she sees him walking down them coolly and calmly. He sat down chair, looking over at her. She picked up the largest gift from her parents, one of which Draco had the exact same one of. Unwrapping them at the same time, they find fleece blankets both the colors of their houses. Hermione rubs her fingers over the soft material, tracing her cursive name in the center of it. Opening to the other gifts, she finds mainly clothing and school supplies.  
  
  
Draco's small pile soon disperses until only the envelope she left for him is left. He picks it up, twiddling his fingers, and looking at her with a somewhat confused. Opening it, he reads the small sheet of paper, seeing the Hermione is busy looking out the window, wrapped in the red and gold blanket.   
  
  
Mr. Malfoy-  
  
This certificate is good for one evening alone with one Miss Granger.   
  
  
  
At the bottom, she had signed. He looked at her flowery writing. Looked like a teachers. But still, what was the meaning of this? "Uhm, what exactly do you mean by this?"  
  
  
"Means for one night, me and you are someone else." She whispers, her throat drier then she ever recalled.  
  
  
He nods, setting it aside, "And when I run out?"  
  
  
She shrugs, "You make do with what you have."  
  
  
He gets up, moving her blanket aside to sit on her lap. She stares into his cold gray eyes, biting back the urge to throw him off and run. She flinches as he traces his finger around her face. "Only once?"  
  
  
She nods, afraid to say anything for the fear that she may blurt just how much she wanted him.   
  
  
He musters up all his will power, taking the paper from the small table and putting it in her hand. He meant for the action to be mean, harsh. Instead it came out more trembling then he wanted. Quickly he got up off of her, walking upstairs, leaving her shaking and scared. But the emotion that showed through her eyes most of all was the one and only: pain.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well... Not as good as it could have been, but oh well. I kind of liked it. The whole Certificate thing will come in later when I decide to throw in a steamy scene. Hope you all like it, please review with ideas!  
  
  
XtremeGirl: Welcome!  
  
Mystryst: If you don't like it, don't read it. ' I'm just doing this for fun in spare time, not writing a book for J.K. Rowling herself!  
  
Dracoluver: Damn, I was hoping no one would notice those! Okay, here's a quick fix, the Three Broomsticks is also in Diagon Alley XD  
  
Agony Manson: Moosey Doom? I'm afraid ' -Hides-  
  
Chels: Hehe, like you could kick my ass if you tried.   
  
The_Dragons_Lover: ^^ I'll keep posting it up as long as people read it. XD  
  
Next chapter... Errr, whatever comes to mind XD 


	11. Mystery Man

Catch me when I fall  
Or you'll need me when I'm not here at all.  
Miss me when I'm gone  
Again, yeah.  
Im going down in flames  
I'm falling into this again  
Im going down in flames  
I'm falling into this again  
-Three Doors Down; Going Down in Flames  
  
A/N: Yes, so it seems that I got up another chapter after all. Bwhahaha, you'll all hate me for this one. XD  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Hermione ignored him for the rest of the week. When only three days were left, she decided to tell him just how she felt about his attitude. She had her wand with her, as well as her fists, and as she sat in her chair, watching him sit in hers, her anger boils. Why couldn't he just make it easy for her? He always had to have it his way, his game. She was tired of his game. The game he was playing was seduction, and Hermione knew there were no rules, but she wasn't in the mood for games. Especially not with one Draco Malfoy.   
  
  
Something was on her mind. He wasn't stupid. It showed in the way she bit her lip, glancing around nervously. When he entered the room, he sat in his chair, the morning sun shining through the windows. When she looked over at him, determination glistening in her eyes, he had the urge to stand up and leave. But something held him back. What it was, he had no idea. All he knew was that when she spoke, he didn't think she could shock him more.  
  
  
"Are you afraid of me?"  
  
  
He looks at her like she had thrown a rock at him, with a spell to back its speed. "Why would I be afraid of some mudblood?" He comments cynically.  
  
  
She flinches both mentally and physically. She hated it when he used that word around her. She didn't mind what it implied. So what? She was better off then him, and she'd take her parents to his. But still, the thought of him trying to insult her irritated her more then anything else. She looks at him, staring. He showed such reverence sometimes. One moment, carrying for her like a brother, the next seducing her like a lover, and yet the next trying to kill her like arch enemies. Hermione moved so her feet were tucked under her lap.   
  
  
"What game are you trying to play, anyways?"  
  
  
He smirks at her, "Thought you'd have guessed it by now. The game I'm playing is simply to hurt you."  
  
  
She shakes her head; "I can't believe that."  
  
  
Draco shrugs, carelessly, "Really? And what makes you think I'd even give a care about what you think?"  
  
  
Hermione stares at him, "It's in your eyes."  
  
  
He blinks quickly, looking away. His eyes hide from her as he keeps his gaze from hers, "You don't know anything about me. And my eyes won't help you."  
  
  
"They do, whether you want them to or not." She speaks assured of herself. She doesn't care what he can do to her now. She had seen the spark in his eyes when he touched her. When she was hurt, and when she had taken a different man to bed. She knew, and for all she thought she was betting her life on this.  
  
  
He frowned, she was so positive of herself. But why? For all she knew he was still the cold mudblood hater as always. He didn't even know why he was here in the first place. Their fathers hated each other, and suddenly, they're sending their kids over to each other's houses? His father was up to something. He didn't like it when his father plotted something. Draco always ended in the middle of it. One way or another. He shook his head, refusing to look her in her eyes now. He couldn't afford to give her any small glance at what he was feeling. "I'm not afraid of you, Granger. Not at all."  
  
  
Just to prove his point, he stood up, grumbling to himself, walking into his room.  
  
  
She watched him carefully. He hadn't reacted as she had initially thought he would. Now she was curious as to why he had acted the way he had. She knew he wasn't afraid of her, but it had been enough provocation to get him to realize that she wasn't stupid. He was feeling something about her. She had little fears about him, but other then that, she'd stand up to him without another thought.  
  
  
He slid onto his bed with relative grace. Little did anyone know, but when Draco was younger, his mother had given him dance lessons. He could pivot and do all the little dance moves he wanted. When his father found out though, he had beaten his mother. Draco loved his mom, and thereby never disagreed with his father again. He found going along wasn't so bad. After all, he did get to have more freedoms. That's why he had taken the chance of slipping the girl into his room. She had been some muggle, a step sister of one of his 'friends.'   
  
  
He hadn't thought his father would punish him like this. He hadn't even expected a punishment. But still, how could four weeks at Granger's be a punishment? It had been fun tormenting her. Although she had stirred emotions in him, but he had rebuffed them immediately.   
  
  
Falling into the cover of a mid-day nap, he thinks of his situation wearily. Two words echoed through his head as sleep pulled him under: Don't get attached.  
  
  
  
  
  
He awoke to sounds of other people. Not just one, mind you. He wouldn't have panicked then. If it had been just Hermione on the phone or something, he wouldn't have cared. But no-he heard another guys voice.   
  
  
Suddenly alert, he heard the familiar noises of a woman and man's bed acts as he got up quickly. Slightly scared of what he'd find, he rushed over to the door, opening it with a loud snap.  
  
  
The scene inside was unbearable to him.  
  
  
Hermione was sprawled on a figure; her panties pushed half way down her legs. His eyes traced up her sleek figure, seeing her bare chest, bra and shirt cast to the side carelessly. On the floor were other clothes, clearly not a planned meeting. Looking at the male figure, he didn't recognize it. He cleared his throat, watching as Hermione turned herself over, arm dripped around the man's shoulders, his hands still placed defiantly on her chest. A scowl was on her face as she looked at him expectantly. "Do you mind?"  
  
  
  
Draco's mouth dropped open as he saw the man clearly for once, "That's-That's…"  
  
  
  
  
  
FS: Good to have you back!!  
  
Agony Manson: Glad you like it XD  
  
  
A/N: Bwhahahaha… So, who is her little Mystery Man? A muggle from the party? Ron? Harry? Maybe an old friend of his. Guess you'll have to wait until next time to know! 


	12. Carried Away

A/N: Well… Here's the wonderful conclusion to the cliffhanger. Sorry people, I just HAD to do one of those to you all. Hehe, anywayz, I don't know how soon next chappie will be up, I've been slightly BUSY. ' So yeah, I'll try. I'm tryin' to get another account going with a censored stuff of mine, so yeah, anywayz, that's what I've been up to. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.   
  
The Sex Scene Credits  
  
Shadow: Thanx for the 'Dominant Women' input. Now I see your interest in me… Hehe, and Chaos…  
  
Matt: I'm glad you have more time then me…  
  
Jake: You loser! You watched me struggle and laughed! -Hurts him-  
  
See, it's my lil mini sex team! Hehe, onto the story!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 12  
  
  
  
The deep voice of the other welcomes him, "'Ello Malfoy."  
  
  
He finally took it in. Potter was here. Potter was with his property. Potter was in the same house as him, trying to fuck his chick. In his mind anyways. He thought of Hermione as his. He didn't care what anyone thought. Something about her drew him to her. He didn't know why, and really didn't care. Anger seethed in him, rising to the breaking point. "What the hell?" His voice boomed through the medium sized room, echoing.  
  
  
Hermione cringed slightly, mentally and physically. She looked at Draco skeptically. "What?"  
  
  
Draco resisted the urge to throw something at Potter's head. He growls under his breath, "I want him out. Now."  
  
  
She shrugged, "He's not just some muggle you can throw out, Draco." She moved her hand along Harry's thigh, "Get used to it."  
  
  
Draco blinked. Resorting to his last bit of reasoning, he blurts, "He hasn't talked to you 'cause he has a new girl."  
  
  
Harry looked at him stupidly. "Me and her broke up."  
  
  
"Her?" Hermione asks, her throat tighter then it had been.  
  
  
Harry shrugged, tracing his hands lightly over her side, "Yeah, she said she didn't want to be with me anymore…"  
  
  
The full meaning of this finally hit Hermione. She backed up pulling the blanket over her sleek form. "So after she stopped giving you some, you came to me?"  
  
  
He shakes his head, "Not at all 'Mione." He tries to soothe her with his voice. "I just thought that since I wasn't tied to anyone, I could come see you… And not stop anything that started to happen."  
  
  
Hermione shakes her head; "I don't want to be a toy to you, Harry."  
  
  
Draco stood quietly. He knew the game Potter was playing, and he could also see he was losing it. She didn't buy it. Which was good, because he didn't either. As far as he was concerned, Potter should be out of this house, and never allowed back in. "Potter, I suggest you go… Now, before I make you."  
  
  
Harry looks up, anger sifting into his normally calm eyes, "And leave her alone with you?"  
  
  
"She's survived three weeks with me. A few days won't kill her."  
  
  
Harry shakes his head; "I'm not leaving her."  
  
  
Hermione speaks up, "Please Harry… I need some time to think…"  
  
  
Harry glares at the ground, glancing up at Hermione. He kisses her cheek, pulling his shirt on, "I'll see you at Hogwarts… And if you need anything, don't be afraid to call." Harry stood up, walking out of the room briskly, but not before shooting daggers at Draco mentally. He hated him, and if he thought he could keep Hermione away from him, he was wrong.  
  
  
Draco looked at her with disappointment. "I thought you didn't want to be with Potter." He knew he was no match for Potter in her mind. There was only enough room in her life for one of them, and for once, Draco didn't know whether or not he'd get what he wanted. Not that he realized he wanted her. Something ached in him for her, but he couldn't understand it. Not yet. Draco was naïve in the lands of love. He knew nothing of the longing one felt for another, of the pain they felt for them. Of everything. He only knew someone was trying to take his girl. Even Draco Malfoy had enough sense to understand this concept. Even he could recall everything his father had taught him about girls.  
  
  
Hermione looked up, her eyes full of confusion, but pain was visible to those trained to look for it. She shrugged, seeming to take everything lightly, but he could see that everything was building up. The pressure of what had just happened was working on her slowly. Draco sat on the edge of her bed, looking as she searched for her clothing. He handed her shirt, and her pajama bottoms, watching her with slight interest. Her eyes were red, slightly puffy. He guessed the news had startled her. Her hands were shaking, not noticeably, but enough to worry him. "'Mione…"  
  
  
"Just go away…" She chokes out, her throat tightening, not letting her speak very easily. Thoughts kept rushing through her head. She didn't know what to think anymore. All she could think about was the emotions she felt, and the turmoil she saw in Draco when she looked at him briefly. She sat still, breathing deeply. Harry only wanted her as a toy… She wasn't stupid. If he had cared for her, he would've been there in the first place. Not off playing with another woman. Why hadn't she thought of that? She's not stupid, but she hadn't thought Harry would do something like that. She had expected something to be pulled like that from Draco. But Harry? She still had trouble figuring out this whole thing.   
  
  
Draco glanced at her quickly. Without a second thought, he reached over, pulling her into a hug. He kissed her head softly, feeling her body tremble beside his. He held her on his lap, her legs wrapped around her waist. She forgot everything at that moment. She knew Draco would hold her how she wanted to be held. Burying her face into his neck, she whines, "I'm so confused…"  
  
  
"It's all right…" He mumbles in return. "He won't use you… You're too strong to let him get to you…"  
  
  
"I know… But how do I know he was using me? What if he really loves me, or something…"  
  
  
Draco sighs, shrugging against her form; "I don't know how to tell…" He snorts, in a disdained manner, "I'm just Malfoy, the dreaded pureblood…"  
  
  
She laughs lowly, the first laugh he'd heard from her in many days. He didn't know why, but for some reason, the thought processed slowly into his frame of mind, "Why did you say you loved me… When you were sick…?"  
  
  
Hermione pulls back slightly, her eyes closed, cheeks turning red. She thought she had only thought that to herself, not actually said it to him. But apparently she had. She breathed in deeply, easing her grip on him with her legs. She shrugged, trying to pass an aloft air. "Must've been the cold… I don't recall saying anything like that."  
  
  
He nodded, accepting it for now. It was probable. She could have been just delirious, but there was that chance that she had meant it. His hand traced her sides; they were exploring. He hugged her closer gently, his hot breath falling down her nape. "Can I use that night alone now?"  
  
  
She looked surprised, then pleased, and then afraid, all in less then a seconds time. She looked up into his gray eyes, an aurora of blue sifting through them gently, as though a screen door to another world. Without thinking even faintly, she nods a small agreement. Something drew her tonight. She didn't know what, or care. His danger to her attracted her, made her lust for him even more. And she couldn't resist it right now.  
  
  
He pushed her back gently, he hair falling out on the pillows, cascading messily around her. Her shirt couldn't hide the sweet bulges of her chest as he looked over her. He swore she looked like an angel. Her eyes clouded over, and then cleared of all emotion. He needed her now. He needed her tonight more then anything.   
  
  
Rays of the slowly sinking sun outlined themselves on the floor, landing on the already discarded shirt of Draco. As the rays slide higher, they revealed the two, Draco kissing Hermione up her ankles, her body quivering under his administrations. She didn't protest. She liked what he was doing to her, how he made her feel.   
  
  
His warm chest, breathing coming ragged already, pressed against her stomach as he led her up the scales of feeling, holding her small breast in one mouth, the other cupped in a hand. Her shirt was bunched up, not quite off her head before Draco could resist the urge to touch her.  
  
  
Sliding one hand up, the other balancing himself as his hand worked the shirt up and over her head. She whimpered lowly when he bit her too hard, as the small nibbles made her feel like melted chocolate. With both of them without shirts finally, he slides down her body, kissing her stomach, his tongue flickering into her navel. Slowly, teasing her, he undoes her pajama ties, sliding them down one curve of her hips, before off of her body completely.  
  
  
Hermione didn't protest, but when he had her pants down, she couldn't take it anymore. Wrapping her legs around him, she flips him over, Draco complying instantly. He liked dominant women. They kept him on his toes. She sat on top of him, still straddling his waist, tracing her finger around his face. Kissing his neck, she hears him moan, giving into her touch finally.  
  
  
She had not a clue about what to do. So she followed what her friends had told her. 'Just do what makes you and him feel good.' She nipped at his small nipples, her hands rubbing his solid chest slowly. His hips bucked forward without warning. She laughed quietly, seeing his nervous glance. With delicate pointed movements, she slides his jeans down, his toned muscled legs tense. Massaging them gently, she tries to get him to loosen up. Relaxing a bit, he eases his back, not as much arch in his posture now. Well, other then in the obvious place. Her hand traces up, tapping along, finally reaching her key point. Tugging on his boxers, she looks up to see him staring at her. Not a hurt or confused stare, more of one of respect. Boosted by this thought, she slides his boxers all the way down finally, hand teasing what had been revealed.  
  
  
He had trouble controlling himself. He felt like he was going to die if he didn't do what he had to do soon. The pressure was building inside him. His head and body. All he wanted was her. Her and her dark brown eyes, looking at him in the dark of night. Of her sleek body next to his after this. This. They were finally going to do it, and neither of them had quite accepted the fact that it was going to be with their one worst enemy.   
  
  
Draco had actually already thought of it. He was ignoring the fact though, trying to think of anything else except that. But whenever he had finally pushed the image of her from his head, she's say his name hoarsely, and he'd be back to her.  
  
  
They had switched again. Now Draco was on her, his fingers dancing at the apex of her legs. She reached her climax sooner then he'd expected. And as they laid there, the sinking suns rays finally off them, Draco sighed, his hand playing with her hair. They had both stopped. They had gone no farther then he had with the other girl, but that was nothing compared to what he had just felt.   
  
  
His mom had once told him, that when you find the right one, you'll know. He knew what she meant finally. He had found his right one. It was the one and only Hermione. But still, thoughts lurked in the back of his mind, wondering if he'd be able to prevent harm from coming to her in the near future….  
  
  
  
Tonight was the night that Draco would dream. He remembered it, unluckily for him. He didn't want to. He didn't think he should. But he did.  
  
  
†  
  
  
"Father, I can't!" Draco yelled at his father, unsure slightly by the hooded figure.  
  
  
"Since when did you care about school?" The voice sneered, seemingly in his head, more then ringing outside.  
  
  
Draco looked sullen, "Since I met-" He stops, looking at the wooden floor.  
  
  
The other laughs harshly, the sound echoing through his head, "You've always known her. But you will not always know her." The figure faded, but the laugh continued, until Draco awoke, in a cold sweat, naked next to the one he cared most about…  
  
†  
  
  
Chels: Of course I have to call you. Okay you guys, you're gonna have to read her story when her lazy ass gets it up! It's pretty bombshell, just not as much as mine. And her current poem, well, it's cool. XD  
  
0: Hehe, thanx. Love your name   
  
hopeless romantic: This one isn't a cliffhanger. Next one might be though...  
  
Fiery Slut: Definetly WASN'T a dream... Well, theres a part steam scene... Hehe  
  
evelyn: Nice to see you're back! Well, I won't make the next one a cliffhanger since this one was.  
  
Next Chappie: Errr... Hogwarts prolly... More Draco+Harry fights coming up. XD Ahh, men...  
  
Colors, I want, Life 


	13. Curiousity Killed Me Last Reincarnaton

A/N: Well, not a ton happens actually… Well, a lot between Harry and Hermione for sure. Errr… Dumbledore is in this one, Hagrid a bit… Dunno, it's long though. Uhm, nothing new, but Draco does piss Hermione off even more… XD  
Chapter 13  
Hermione sat quietly on the bus. She was deep in thought. Too deep in thought to notice who sat down next to her, which just happened to be Harry. She traced her finger over her cheek, where she last remembered Draco kissing her. She closed her eyes; the feelings that she had felt had not left her.   
  
When she had left her cover of sleep yesterday morning, he was already gone. He left a short curt note, stating that he was at the manor, getting ready for his upcoming debut back at school. She had felt her mood drop then.  
  
Harry looked at her quietly. Should he ask her now? He had to have good timing, or else it was just a loss cause. He desperately wanted her to know that he cared about her. Because he did. Taking his hand, he taps hers gently, watching as she looked at him with a dazed look. "Oh-I didn't notice you Harry. Sorry."  
  
He nodded, understanding. Holding her chin up so she was looking at him, he whispers to her, scared, but confident of himself, "Hermione… Will you be my girlfriend?" Once said, he feels tons better. He couldn't help but wonder if she had a boyfriend. The thought had never bothered him, until he asked her of course.  
  
Just then, Draco peeked around the corner, looking in on the two. He knew it'd be wrong for him to sit with her. Everyone would catch on. But then again…  
  
Hermione caught him looking in. Raising her voice slightly, she nods to Harry, moving closer to him, "Of course I'll be your girl Harry…" She purrs, pulling a Pansy. She knew he was watching. She knew he'd get the message.  
  
Harry hugged her, pulling her onto his lap, oblivious of Draco's watching eyes, "Good, 'cause I love you."  
  
That surprised her, but she didn't let it show on her face. She nodded, kissing his neck and passing a look to Draco that told everything. 'I can do what I want, and you can't stop me. I will fuck with him if I want. And I'll do it just to piss you off.'  
  
Draco turned away, walking back to his own compartment on the train. His face was solid as stone. She had done it on purpose, just to irritate him. Even he had detected the playful look in that glance she had given him when cuddling up to Potter. She would pay. Draco would get even with her. In this game of love, war of seduction, Draco knew his place. He had lost a battle. But he wouldn't lose this war to Potter. Not ever.  
The train arrived, and as Hermione stepped off it with the lightest of steps, she raised her hand to her lips. They were still throbbing from Harry's kissing. He had been harsh, but she thought nothing of it. Although, she liked Draco's kisses more. Soft, inviting… Harry's had been demanding, more like an object… She shakes her head, dismissing the thoughts. She didn't want to think like that. Those type of thoughts made her nervous. Made her doubt that she knew her own friend.  
  
Walking with a streak of pride, as she was finally at the top of the school, she walked in, starting towards the common room with her stuff. The feast wouldn't start for a little while, and she needed to rest. After a small conversation with the Fat Lady, she entered, grinning at the fact that they always used last years password before the Head Master choose a new one.  
  
Sitting in the chair near the entrance, was the one and only Dumbledore. He always met her here right before the feast. She sat down before him, watching the ground. He chuckled lightly, watching her. How she had grown. Many of the boys would be paying attention to her now. As she wasn't the small mousy brown hared Gryffindor anymore. She reclined in the chair peacefully, waiting for him to start talking.  
  
"Welcome back." He cleared his throat, "Interesting break I assume?"  
  
She nodded, hoping he didn't realize just how interesting it was. As well as scary, odd, weird, and boring.  
  
He yawned, looking over her with tired eyes. "Like the remodeling? It's only in the main area… We could've used your expertise." She smiles at his comments. Dumbledore had offered her a place in helping with the remodeling, but she had only given him a map to make it easier. They had taken much of her advice, giving Hogwarts a classy Roman look.  
  
Dumbledore quietly took a small sip of his tea, watching her carefully, "You're confused." He puts it more as a statement then as a question.  
  
She nodded, looking away from his intense stare. That was the one unnerving thing about Dumbledore. He always knew. No matter what she did to hide her emotions or thoughts, he always saw right through her.  
  
He patted her hand with his, "There's many people here to talk to. But on another subject, you might want to move your bags. As it seems you won't be staying in this room anymore."  
  
Hermione's head jerked up, eyes showing a bold amount of confusion. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean that as from now on, you're Head Girl." He smiled, standing up. "You know where the quarters are. The pass is Idiot. Just give it, she'll let you change it. I already told her to expect you."  
  
Hermione nods, "Her?"  
  
Dumbledore just smiles with sympathy, "You'll know her… when you see her."  
  
She looked confused, nodding, "Thank you sir."   
  
He laughed; "You've more then earned it. Go now, watch your step, the stairs are frisky today."  
  
She dubiously headed out of the room, taking the stairs up to her new rooms. When she finally reached to portrait, she looked at it curiously. The woman on the front of it looked like her, only it was much older. Dreary eyed, the woman nodded to her. "Hello Hermione."  
  
"Hello… What's your name? If you don't mind me asking."  
  
The woman shook her head, "You can't know yet."  
  
Hermione looked confused. "Err… Okay. Well, can I reset the password?"  
  
The woman nodded, a small smile gracing her lips. Hermione couldn't get over the fact that she looked so much like the woman in the painting. But that woman-her eyes so hollow and blank. In them she saw so much pain. How could a painting show pain?  
  
The woman in the painting clapped her hands, "Dear?"  
  
She snaps her attention back, "Oh, yes, for the pass can you make it 'Curiosity killed me last reincarnation'?"  
  
The woman laughed, "Best one yet dear, and yes, of course I can. Now go and settle down, the feast isn't for another half hour, the first years are late again."  
  
Hermione nodded, stepping into the room and pausing to enjoy the beauty of it. The minute she stepped in, the colors changed from Slytherin to Gryffindor. Laughing to herself, she remembers that the last Head Girl had been a Slytherin. Slightly odd to find a female Slytherin in this place. Her wandering mind stopped to contemplate about whom would occupy the room next to her. She had forgotten to ask Dumbledore of that. Sighing she breaths deeply, surveying the room.  
  
The curtains were red, lined with gold, as was the canopy bed. Her name was already scrawled onto the blanket in cursive, as was the booklet sitting on the table. Flipping through it, she finds journal entries of every Head Girl. Ones dated even before her parents were born!   
  
She was shocked to see that almost every Head Girl and Boy had something between each other. Flipping back, her jaw goes slack, seeing entries from Narcissi Klein! Had this been Draco's mum? Reading it, she sees that indeed, this was Draco's mother.  
Dear Journal-   
  
For some reason, Dumbledore has paired me and Lucius. But why? He knows that we're enemies… And that he'd rather see me dead then one of the 'elite' as he states. Oh well… Rumors are he's going to ask a Gryffindor to the ball. Yeah, right. That'd be against his family's stupid traditions… I'm glad he won't be interested in me… Well, kind of anyways. He is cute…  
She stopped reading, the words rolling in her head. Draco's mother a Gryffindor? No way was that possible. He was a true pureblood. Attitude and all. So how could his mother have been in this house? Shaking her head, she sets down the booklet. She supposed she could write in it later. Instead of hers. Maybe something she put in it would help another girl in the future. Looking at the time, she rushed through a shower, getting out in record time, and running to the feast just as the first years arrived. She sat in the Head Girl seating at the end of the staffs table. Next to her was the Head Boy's seat, and she was still curious as to who it was. Most would think that she hoped it would be Harry. And she did, but as her brown eyes searched the crowd, there was another face she hoped to see walk up and take the seat beside her.  
  
As the crowd sat, and the year was explained, she waited as the Sorting Hat was placed on each head. When the feast was almost half over, in walked the one other she had been waiting for. In all his glory, Draco walked up to the seat beside her.  
  
Mumbling, she takes a bite, "Fashionably late?"  
  
He makes a point to step on her foot as he moved to get comfortable, "Would you believe me if I tried to say I couldn't find my robes?"  
  
"No," she states bluntly. Eating and watching the crowd, she's brought out of her daze by Dumbledore's booming voice, "And now, to introduce our Head Boy and Girl!" He swished a hand gracefully towards them. "Head Boy this year will be Draco Malfoy!" Draco stood up, Snape and the other Slytherins cheering. "And for our Head Girl, we have Miss Hermione Granger!" She stood up as Draco sat down. Everyone but the Slytherins cheered for her. She could hear Harry yelling to her. Hagrid waved from the other end of the table, cheering with them. He always knew she had it in her. But Draco bothered Hagrid, and only too late will he know just what was bothering him.  
  
Draco caught Potter's eyes, winking to him. Already Potter sensed something was up with Draco, but for the life of him, couldn't tell what. Throughout the rest of the meal, Draco and Harry exchanged meaningful glances, as Hermione was blissfully unaware.  
  
As everyone started drifting out to their houses, Dumbledore patted each of their shoulders, motioning for them to follow. They each stood up, having finally eaten a good meal for once, they follow him to his office. He gestures for them to sit, watching them with a pleased look as they do. Hermione leans back, looking around the office like area. Even though called an office, it was more of an area in which Dumbledore lived.   
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat, sipping off of the hot tea next to him. "Well, congratulations you two. I think this will prove to be an interesting year."  
  
Hermione yawned, "May I be excused?"  
  
Dumbledore nods, watching her. "Did you find the journals?"   
  
Hermione gives an affirmative while Draco looks confused. Dumbledore shrugs, "Go Hermione, I'll explain to him.  
  
Draco looked at him uncertainly. Hermione got up, stretching, "Well, see you around I guess… I've got work to do." She walked out, her tail end swaying. Draco can't help but stare almost hungrily, and turns red, looking back at Dumbledore.  
  
"Quiet a catch…" He starts, watching the young Malfoy for signs of interest.  
  
Draco stiffened, his posture straight, "Nothing that I can be near."  
  
"Harry?" Dumbledore mentions, carelessly stringing a hand through his snow white beard.  
  
Draco's eyes seemed to grow more alive with anger. "I'd rather not talk of him…"  
  
Dumbledore nods, a small twinkle in his eyes. "There's a door linking your rooms… Use it wisely…"  
  
Taking it as a dismissal, he stands, walking out of there as quickly as possible.  
  
Sighing in relief as he reached his quarters, he looked at the man on the front of the portrait. He looked like a Malfoy almost, but older then any Draco knew off hand. The man looked at him, sleepy eyed. "Ah yes, Mr. Malfoy. May I ask what your password will be this year?"  
  
Draco ponders for a while, thinking. "Bucky and Satchel."  
  
The man nodded, the door opening. Everything in the room was green and silver. Draco rolled his eyes. After six or seven years, those colors were quite the bore. He saw the door, on the right side of his room. A bathroom connected to the other side of the room, where the door was cracked. In the center on the side was a king canopy bed. With flowing oak columns, and a daring flash of red stained wood for the top.   
  
He sighed contently, lying on the bed with a deep sigh. He looked up at the top, remembering his last encounter with Hermione. He couldn't help but think of how this had all turned out. If he could take on thing back, it'd be what he had done with her on that night. He knew it had been wrong, but wasn't that what life was about for a Malfoy? Doing wrong things, getting what you wanted out of it, and making the world better for purebloods.  
  
At times, although he'd never admit it, he wanted to just be another stupid mudblood. At least then he wouldn't have to be who he is. He wouldn't be ruled by who he is. He wouldn't have to do what he does. He could be like Potter. Free of what he was expected. Everything. But no. He had to be Draco Malfoy, shut in his own world of family traditions, with deadly prices.  
Hermione read from her book quietly, only once glancing up when Draco entered. She didn't care anymore. He had just been playing, and she was with Harry now. So it didn't matter anyways. Although the whole Harry thing still bugged her slightly. It's like, her best friend, was more then a friend.  
  
Draco sat down, looking at her. "So we have a week before classes start?" He asks casually, trying to get some conversation going.  
  
She nods, not really caring about what matters to him.   
  
He sighs, trying again, "So you and Pot-Harry are together now?  
  
She nods again, pretending to ignore him, although really hanging on every word he said, hoping the next one would lead up to something they both could enjoy.  
  
He sighs more aggravated; "You don't love him."  
  
Her head jerks up at this, glaring at him, "What do you know about love Malfoy?"  
  
"I know I love you." He whispers, looking into her deep brown eyes.  
  
Her gaze softened, but only to return to blaze with anger, "Don't even make fun of love Malfoy. One of these days you just might stumble onto it."  
  
With that, she rose up, walking into her rooms, and slamming the door.  
  
Draco, left in the middle room, alone with his blanket, sighed, watching the fire as it slowly died down to the embers. "Women." He grumbles to himself, eyes dancing with the flames.  
A/N: The portraits will play a lot in later… Okay, as for the anti mudblood thing between L.M. and Hermione's dad, there is a plot behind it. But you guyz won't find out until Draco does, and it takes him a while to. Hmmm… So, basically a lot of school type stuff. They have a week before school starts, so, yeah, it'll be interesting with Harry and Draco fighting for her attention. There might, well, probably will be a lil cheating involved in the next few chapters. How should Harry react when he finds out? Hurt, mad, wanting revenge, dazed….?  
  
JeanB: I'm glad you finally get it ^^  
  
0: Nothing bad happens to her, maybe a lil confusion...-FS: I'll yell at the team XD *Same person?*  
  
Chels: Hehe, you already knew it was Harry, but still, did you think 'twas a good surprise? I did…  
  
xo-roxynsyncgrl-ox: You'll see soon!  
  
Plastic: It gets better -Manical laughter- 


	14. Hermione J Granger

Chapter 14  
Hermione flung herself on her bed. Why must he be so ornery? He must think she's pretty stupid if he thought he could pull that love shit on her. She wasn't in the mood to be messed with. Not from Draco. Lying on her bed, she sighs, her eyes dropping already. Taking out the journal, she starts writing in it carefully. She couldn't stop, she just had to get everything out.  
Dear Journal-  
  
It seems that Draco is trying to play another game with me. Tonight he told me he loved me. And he wonders why no one believes him. When he pulls shit like that, he should just roll over and die. I almost believed him. But then he pulled the good old Malfoy smirk. With that smirk, nothing can be true. Nothing, not even love. And he knows I'm with Harry, so why is he wasting his time bothering me? Is this his sick way of showing affection or something?  
I don't know, but I've had enough of it. All he does is confuse me. But I think that's how he wants it. He just wants to know the game better then me. And if that's how he wants to play the game this year, I'll play it. But there'll be a few changes. Like how Draco looks at me. That's for sure.  
  
-Hermione J. Granger  
She stopped, placing the quill down neatly. She felt tired, whipped really. All she wanted to do now was sleep. Lying herself down, she sighs. Tomorrow would be better. She and Harry could do something together, and she wouldn't have to think about Draco at all. Not one bit.  
  
Falling into a deep sleep finally, she is oddly greeted by no dreams. Only a flash of red interrupted her slumbers. But even that was dismissed… Which was a bad idea in the first place. 


	15. Draco C Malfoy

Chapter 15  
  
Draco sat sulking for a while, still having trouble understanding why he had said what he had to her. He found her attractive, sure, but he found a lot of people attractive. At points he even found Pansy attractive.  
  
Getting up with a few irritated mumbles, he walks out, down the corridor to the main Slytherin quarters. He didn't even have to say the password as the painting was familiar with his family. As he stepped in, he was greeted by a full common room of people. Taking his usual lounge on the small green couch. Before he could even drift into thought, he felt a small weight straddling him. As he looked up, he saw the one and only Pansy Parkinson staring down at him.  
  
"Hiya Draco." Her southern drawl is just as bad as it was last year.  
  
"Go away Pansy…" He sighs, pushing her back, trying to not react to her.  
  
Pansy pouts, tracing a white finger around his jaw, "Aww, come on Dracie, you know you can always come to me. And that Granger slut won't bug you…"  
  
He cringed at the name Dracie. She'd called him that ever since he'd shown a remote interest in her. He'd regretted it ever since. His anger flared next though, as he realized what she had said to him, "Pansy, go fuck something else, you little whore! You're more of a whore then Hermione is!" He pushed her off, ignoring the stares and snickers from the others. He jumped up, running out of the common room. How did he manage to put up with them?  
  
Just as he was rounding the corner, someone grabbed him and pulled him into the nook of the hall. Suddenly he was staring at Troy Alder, one of the other Slytherin scums he was part of.  
  
Troy held one of arms behind his back, pinching the nerves there. Draco shot out his elbow, hearing Troy grunt as they connected. As Draco took a step back, he looked over the youth. He was tall, dark, and handsome to most Slytherin girls, but to Draco, he was an enemy. Almost as much as Potter. Troy's brown hair fell over his face easily, covering what Draco knew were dark emotionless pits. Troy smirked at him, chucking him under his chin, "Well, well. Seems someone's falling for a mudblood eh? How's she in bed 'Dracie'?"  
  
Draco swings his fist, a nice hook punch he noted later. It would've been even nicer had it actually hit Troy. But he was expecting Draco to pull something like that. As it was, he was being held again by his arm. "Better run Dracie, we wouldn't want your whore missing you." With that last insult, he pushed Draco forward, vanishing without a trace.  
  
If Troy wasn't so advanced in his magic, Draco would've taken him on. But he knew he'd be on the ground in no time. So, holding his hurt arm, he trudged back to his room, arm throbbing from where Troy's nails had dug into his arm.   
  
As he fell on his bed, eyes lids already dropping, he sighed, grabbing the journal. He might as well write. Taking his quill, he begins to scribble, suddenly alive with energy.  
Dear Journal  
  
It seems life is about to get harder. Now the entire Slytherin company thinks I actually like that mudblood. Which I do, I mean, I don't. I don't. Because I can't. And she can't like me.  
And if I ever get the fucking chance to hurt Troy, I'll do it. I'd give anything to see him hurt. To see him die painfully and slowly for what he called her. The one I care about. I can't let her in my world… Too much pain. Way too much.  
  
-Draco C. Malfoy   
Reading back through a few pages, he recognizes his father's handwriting… Before he can even finish reading the first sentence, he's asleep. Before he drifted, all he could think was: Where did all my energy go?  
A/N: Well, the journals are interesting, aren't they? Very key though. They'll play a part later, as does everything.  
  
A/N: Well… It seems that Troy will be playing a part, and I warn you, this ish going to be a LONG fic. Like, I have to keep writing… I'm working on another one, about Dumbledore's past. It's okay. So yeah, this'll be a long one, and I'm giving you three chapters today. This is like a record, four chappies up in just one weekend. Yeah… I'll be have more fights, arguments, and such as soon as classes start. Prolly only one chappie on the week before classes start. A couple on classes, then they'll be having Spring Break, which will be a week long… Bwhahaha, that's gonna be fun. So, thank you to all my reviewers, and I can always use advice!  
  
-Shads 


	16. Konami

A/N: Well… I'm proud of this chapter, even if it does kinda suck. The whole thing is weird, really. So, yeah… Nothin' to say really, I don't know what's in the next chapter. This is an odd one though. The nightly broom ride will come in handy, and so will the reasoning for Harry just 'happening' to be in the halls when she was.  
Life of my own  
  
Kiss me while I'm still alive  
Kill me while I kiss the sky  
Let me die on my own terms,  
Let me live and let me learn  
  
Three Doors Down  
Chapter 16  
The week passes quickly for each of them. Harry had lifted Hermione up to a place she thought she'd never reach with a man. She was happy where ever she went. Everyone was happy around her, except Draco. He had been oddly silent since the first night. Many times she had caught him staring at her in meals, but other then that, he ignored her.  
Potions were a dreaded class for her. She knew how much Snape enjoyed pairing her up with him. She hated working with Draco, but only because it was her who did all the work. She also hated how he was silent around her. He was always gone, and she heard Pansy gossiping that he was always with her, because he wasn't at the common room. She didn't mind that she was talking about her, what it implied, or anything. What mattered to her, was where he was going. There were only so many friends of Draco Malfoy, and so far it seemed none were with him.  
So she decided to follow him. She didn't know what to expect, but on the fourth night, curiosity overwhelmed her as she followed him through the dark corridors. She had borrowed Harry's cloak to 'work on an assignment' without the commotion.   
He walked swiftly, his long legs taking him up the stairs. When he stopped finally, she was already panting. Books and quiz scores wouldn't help her get into the kind of shape he was in. Leaning against the wall, she watched as he opened a compartment, taking out a broomstick. The shine on it showed it to be new, but the bristles were ragged, from use most likely. Sighing to himself, he jumps on the broom, stepping to the window.   
Hermione shivered, watching as he jumped out, hearing the swish as his broom and him shot upward. So this was where he had been, in the tower, flying. That's why Harry was having such a hard time defeating him in quidditch. He'd been getting in extra flying practice.   
She huddled up next to the wall, already shivering. When only a few minutes had passed, she yawned, looking through bleary eyes at the window, waiting for him to return. She must have drifted, for she awoke to sounds of voices. Taking a look through the shiny cloth, she sees Snape and Draco.  
"Your father will not take no for an answer." Snape voice was low, blank of any emotion.  
"I don't care. Severus, I can't stand to have anything to do with him."  
"What's your real reason Draco? Everyone knows you hate mudbloods just as much as rumored."  
Draco shrugged, "I'm not sure anymore… Everything changed, after that meeting…"  
Snape laughed lowly, "What, don't you like watching men rape and kill women? Watch men struggle, scream and cry for defying your lord?"  
"He's not my lord." Draco whispered. A fire of fury was building in his eyes.  
"He might be the one who kills you. Your father wants on his good side. He'll do anything to get on it."  
"It's not me I'm worried about."  
Snape raised an eyebrow; "You can't save her. You know your father. He wants her dead. I assume the dreams have reached you by now? You know the ritual. It'll bring your lord to his reign again. No more snake…"  
"Why did he give her the dreams? She shouldn't know…"  
"She has to."  
"No she doesn't."  
"Draco, your father wants her scared. The more the victim is afraid, the more powerful the potion." He stated bluntly, as though reading from a book.   
Draco turns, looking out the window. "You can go."  
Snape sighs, "I warned you not to attach yourself."  
"I won't let her die."  
Snape turns on his heel and walks out, grumbling to himself. Something about young stupid love. Hermione stayed still, watching as Draco stood next to the window, taking a step up onto the edge. For some reason she expected him to break into song, but instead, he started talking, "You'll never be able to save her…" He repeats blankly, looking down. He slipped a foot closer to the edge, breathing. "Should I leave a note?" He asks himself bluntly.   
She trembled more. She didn't want him to jump, but if he did… If he did there'd be no more Draco to worry about. But then there'd be sleepless nights, wondering what kind or relationship they had. Who the woman was that they talked about. She figured it was her, but she couldn't see her death any time soon.  
She finally stood up, the cloak dropping, "Draco…" She doesn't even wait for him to turn before taking a step back towards the door. She didn't know if she'd be needing to run or not, but she wanted a way out if she needed to.  
He turned slowly, looking at her with surprise lining his vision, "Thought I heard you." He looked out the window again, spitting and watching it fall. God he was scared. Not that he'd admit it though.  
She whined lowly, she couldn't decide what to do. Whether to just walk off, or try and stop him from what he was doing. Before she could decide though, he started talking, in little more then a whisper, "I come here every night… Like to fly in the stars, all alone… Nothing to worry about… Only trees, and sky… I don't want to hurt people any more… I don't think. I'm not sure… I'm so fucking scared of myself, Granger. When I look in the mirror, I see my father. And that above all scares me. I don't want to be him. He's not the man I knew when I was younger. The man who raised me. When my mother got sick though, for him neglecting his post… Everything changed. He took more pleasure in my pain. Would do anything to appease her… I don't want you to see this… You should leave now."  
Hermione stood still, trembling. "Draco, you shouldn't."  
"I should Granger." So the feeling was mutual, or so it seemed.  
"Why? Let him win?" She forced some steel into her words, trying to appear stronger then she felt. Her legs were like jelly as she forced a smirk, "Real Malfoy streak there."  
He almost moved towards her, but instead his leg twitched, wanting to move towards her. He wanted to sweep her up in his arms and kiss her, just for those words. Her words meant more to him then anything else. Still though, she'd end up hurt for his mistakes, he couldn't show affection towards her at all. He shook his head; "He'll win in the end. I'd rather die now, then face pain worse then death later."  
"Draco, please."  
He cuts her off, "Go away, you fucking whore." His mouth was dry as he continued, "Go back to Harry, he'll use you how you want. Didn't you hear me? Get!" He swallowed hard, trying to keep his posture.   
Hermione's lip quivered as she stood up straighter, "I actually thought for a minute you gave a damn Draco. Guess I expected too much." With that she turned, the cloak flaring behind her as she practically ran out of the room. He could hear her crying already.  
He looked out the window, the emotions stacking. He couldn't love her. He didn't. He wouldn't. He took a step down, away from the windowsill, standing near it though.   
The moon hung silently, watching as the two youths fought. The moon personally couldn't understand the problem. They both loved each other, or so it seemed, so why not just kiss and make up? The ones before them had. The other man with white hair and the woman with the golden locks, so many years ago…  
Hermione ran back to her quarters. Taking a deep breath, she looks at the portrait, leaning against the other wall. Sliding down it, she's consumed by sobs. Hearing footsteps, she hides her head in her hands. She couldn't face anyone now. And if they knew their Head Girl was sneaking out, what would they think? She felt a hand on her shoulder, and as she looked up, she saw Harry's concerned eyes looking at her, "'Mione?" In a flash he was holding her close to him, lifting her up and off the ground, hiding her from her thoughts.  
"I-I-didn't know what to do… I didn't know if I could stop him… And he yelled-at me. I don't know why, I knew-I know he hates me, but why? He didn't before I mentioned you…"   
Harry was confused, but the portrait wasn't. It opened silently, the girl and boy walking in, awkwardly due to the fact that Hermione was clinging to Harry with such strength, that he couldn't remove her until he placed her on her bed quietly. Watching her as she pulled off her shoes, sobbing in between words, he placed a finger over her lips. "'Mione, it's okay. I'm here now…"  
She nodded, down to only her shirt and underwear. Harry passed her pajama bottoms to her, silent as she slipped them on. Her bottom lip was still trembling as he tucked her in. "Are you all right now?"  
When she nodded, he stood, planning to leave. When he turned though, he heard her small whine. Looking at her, he listened to her small whispering, "Harry-will you stay here tonight?"  
Harry sighed. He'd been afraid she'd ask this. Reluctantly he nodded. Taking off his shoes, he slipped into the bed beside her. Still clothed, and on the blankets, he figured he'd be safe from any urges. He was tired, and didn't feel like being an ass right now. Nudging her nose with his, he kisses her gently, "I love you, and nothing will ever change that."  
"Promise?" She asks.  
He nods, "Always." So what, he could stretch the truth. If it meant he got more alone time with her.  
She grins slightly, snuggling up to him, feeling his arm wrapped around her. Never did the thought of telling Harry about what had happened cross her mind. Nor did she hear the silent leaving of him when she had fallen asleep.  
Her sleep was not dreamless, not at all. But not nearly as bad as she had expected.   
He fell. A person in cloak watching as he fell; fell so far and fast, before she could even scream, he had hit. The solid thud of him meeting the ground shaking her. She trembled in the corner, watching the hooded figure pull back its hood. The skull grinned at her, laughing. "He's gone!"  
She had entered the hall the next morning with the bad vibes going already. Kids were whispering and pointing at her, and casting other odd looks at her. She didn't see Draco at all. But when she saw Harry, he looked concerned. He took her elbow, leading her through the place to their corner in the back.  
As Dumbledore stood, he stared not out into the crowd, but at her. Snape walked by her, up the aisle, and tapped her shoulder; "Dumbledore would like to see you after breakfast."  
She shivered as each word hit home. He wanted to see her? Why though?  
"Students… I have some very-ah-disappointing news. Last night, while Hagrid was patrolling the grounds, he found a young man… He had apparently fell from the tower, and he wasn't doing very well. He's in the hospital wing now, and we are hoping he'll pull through. I call this to your attention not to threaten you, but to inform you of what was found in the tower. In the tower, next to the window, was the signature of Konami. As you know, Konami was one of Voldemort's most loyal servants. He dropped out of sight over the last years, but he had returned. The tower is off limits, as he left powerful traps there, which as always were his signature." He paused, and as he did so, a Ravenclaw called out, "Who was it?"  
Mumbles passed through the hall as Dumbledore announced solemnly, "Our dear Mr. Malfoy."  
The Slytherins smacked their fists on the table, many calling out, "That's a lie!"  
After silencing them, Dumbledore looked at them in slight amusement. "Yes, as it seemed he's the man you all expect to succeed the Lord himself, I'm sure you're all confused as to why one of his servants would push him out the window?" Cold furry burned in his eyes, as Hermione had never seen before. "That is the way of your world, am I wrong on this?"   
The hall went dead silent as many gaped at him. Never had Dumbledore openly spoke of He-who-must-not-be-named. McGonagall had her cup held before her lips as she froze, also looking on in wonder.  
Dumbledore continued, "You are all to be lead to your rooms by your prefects. Head Girl will accompany any who wish to study." He paused, eyes burning into her, "But I must meet with her first, as she knows." With that, he sat down, the hall exploding with noise as everyone started talking at once. "Do you think Konami meant to?" "I can't believe he's back!" "Maybe he jumped!" "Draco's not that stupid." "Yeah he is."  
Hermione stood up, walking out, Harry watching her. She knew something. Something had happened, and he was still left clueless. She ran out as fast as she could, running into the bathroom to release what little she had eaten. Without warning, a hand clamped over her mouth before she could even turn. Struggling to kick the intruder, she fights against the long arms encircling her. The arms jerk her around, and she's suddenly staring into the face of a pained looking Troy. Choking, she looked up at him.   
"What did you do to him?"  
"I-I-don't know what you're talking about." She stuttered, trembling at his touch.  
"Liar! I'm not stupid. He mumbled something about you, and here you are." His hand crept up her hand, holding her wrist tightly, bending it in a way she was positive it wasn't meant to bend.  
"I didn't do anything, I swear, please, just leave me alone…" The days events put together with last night were too much as she sank onto the ground, sobbing without cease, "Please…"  
He kicked her leg, disgusted, "How could he have an interest in you?" Turning sharply, he stormed out, grumbling under his breath.   
Troy had always been her enemy. He was the only person in all of Hogwarts to be held back. They didn't trust him with his abilities, and so they tried to contain him in the school. He was already 20, and still trying to pass. The only thing he got good marks in was potions. But every Slytherin did.  
And of course, he figured he'd take out pent up anger on her, the smartest in the school. You'd think they could relate, learn from each other, but no, he had to be the ass all Slytherins were and hate her. Well, Pansy was too stupid to be an ass, really.  
Stumbling up, she looks in the mirror over the sink, staring at her reflection. Since when did she have so many bags under her eyes? Wiping her eyes, and splashing her face with cold water, she straightens herself, walking to Dumbledore's office. Walking in, she sat, not bothering to look at the stone faced man behind the desk.   
"I assume you know why I called you to talk."  
She shakes her head. Better play stupid…  
He sighs, "When we found Draco, he wouldn't stop saying your name. He also repeatedly screamed 'no.'"  
She started trembling; "I don't know why he'd do that."  
He stood up, stroking Fawkes, who was now molting. "The spell that Konami used preserved a fragment of every person who had entered the room in the last twenty minutes. It was you, Snape, and Draco. Draco's fragment was smaller then yours and Snape's. We're assuming this means that his presence was less impacting on the rooms state." He stops, looking at her, "So you see, you were there. But the question that remains, is why?"  
She started stuttering, "I-I was following him. I-I want-wanted to know. Know where he was going every night…"  
"So you followed him… and…?" He asked benevolently.  
"And-and he went up to the tower, and got on a broom… I fell asleep while he was riding I guess, 'cause when I woke up, him and Snape were talking about something."  
Dumbledore raised his hand; "I don't need you to tell me about what they were saying. Severus already informed me."  
She nodded, accepting this, "After Snape left, I watched him as he stood on the windowsill… I was afraid he was going to jump, so I stood up to him. He-he insulted me. He yelled, so I ran. I hated him…" She hid her face in her hands, as she had done which seemed to be years ago.  
Dumbledore sighed, leaning his hands on the desk. "You saw no one else, and returned to your quarters?"  
She tremblingly gave an agreement, trying not to cry.  
Dumbledore breathed calmly, his eyes shining again, not angry at all. "You best go see him. He wants to I'm sure."  
She stands, nodding. Anything to get out of this room. Walking on wobbly legs, she trudges up to the hospital wing, dreading what she'd see when she got there finally.  
Taking slow cautious steps, she looks in at the bed. Draco laid there peacefully, bruises obvious on his arms and neck. She reached out, her hand tracing the gentle curve of his face.   
"I'm sorry…" she whispers quietly, a tear tracing her cheek. "I never should've followed you…" She didn't know why she was crying. She knew she shouldn't. She knew he wasn't worth her tears. But for some reason she felt compelled to do so. If she had just insisted that he had came with her. Maybe if she'd done something differently, he wouldn't be like this. She hated him, but she couldn't hate anyone to the point of wishing them harm in any serious ways. Her hand trailed away, leaving his face still cold and scared looking to her almost.  
"I'm sorry…" She whispers again, walking out, her head pounding with questions to which she wasn't sure how to get the answers to.  
He had stood quietly. He didn't want to hurt her, but he had to get her away from him. He couldn't contain himself anymore. His thoughts were so filled of her; he couldn't sort things out from her. Everything was her.  
He heard someone returning. Instantly, he turned, prepared to yell at her again, if only it meant she'd let him think. But it hadn't been her. It had been a man he knew only from his father's encounters. Of the stories his father told of the hooded man who killed those known to be unfaithful. Of course, he was faithful to him. No one knew of his thoughts. No one knew of the feelings he held so contained inside himself for a certain girl.  
He nodded to the man. He cared not about what the man did to him. All he cared about was why he was here. If someone was onto him, good for them. He had his thoughts, and if he wasn't alive, he couldn't kill her. Of course, someone else could, but he'd be dead, so why would it matter to him?  
He looked back at the stranger again. His name was well known through the wizarding world. He was Voldemort's most loyal servant, the one the others strive to become. To take his place in their lord's eyes. None succeeded. If they came close, he disposed of them. Easily, always in secret.   
Draco was not scared of this man. He was but a man, and he was loyal. As far as anyone was concerned. The man raised his hand, speaking in a low scratchy voice,   
"Love her,  
Keep her safe.  
You cannot compete,  
For her life is near complete.  
She will die soon,  
As will you."  
With that, he was suddenly falling… Falling fast, and seeing the stars streaming above them. He didn't scream. He refused to give him that satisfaction. He refused to let him know how much those words scared him. How they buried themselves under his skin and beat into his head.   
He pictured her. He knew he was falling quickly, but how did one think of so many things in so little time? He didn't know how. He didn't care. He knew when he hit he'd die. And it'd all be over before it had even started. Just as his father had said many great plans had gone. Started, but never finished.  
He thought about the things he had forgotten. About the Potions report he never turned in. How he hadn't made his bed this morning. How he had forgotten that he never told her. Never told her that he loved her. More then any other woman in this world. Save his mother, of course…  
He drifted, leaving the light, and feeling the cool hand of another on his face, as he floated into the nothingness of near death…  
Chels: Your little dance sux ^^; Hehe, I'll read the story again...  
  
Plastic: Lol, pitchforks ^^; I'm keeping her stupid for now. She needs comfort. XD. Long fics rock ^^ Complicated, dark and long towards the end...  
  
FS: Draco will get her jealous. Very if I have any word in it. For now though, I was depressed. Had to do a dark one.  
  
A/N: No more reviewers? I'm disappointed... 


	17. Awakening

A/N: I am SO SORRY I haven't updated! First of all, meh laptop's been dead, and I haven't been on a comp that can upload. I'm prolly gonna get in trouble for this, but I dun care, I need to update. If I was reading your stories, I'll try to go and read 'em later at the library. Anyways, enjoy. I got two chappies, gonna write the next soon ^^  
Chapter 17  
  
She didn't see much of anyone. Harry laid low from her, scared of her mood swings.   
  
Dumbledore let her skip a couple of days of duty to recuperate. Its not every day you're blamed for someone's death. She didn't know what was worse. Staring at things that reminded her of him everyday, or the fact that he wasn't there.  
  
The rumors got worse. People would come up to her and ask her why. She didn't know how to answer that, so she just walked on, hoping they wouldn't follow.  
  
Troy hurt her more. Whenever she left her room, there he was, ready to try and squeeze an answer out of her. Ready to hurt her if it meant answers. He never got any though, and that's what made him want more. The fact that she wouldn't give into him. Make it easy for him to know what she did, or how she felt. What she thought. But no-she had to make it hard for him. Avoiding him, and spelling booby traps to catch him outside her door.  
  
When she did manage to get away from him, she went to see Draco. It hurt her though, to see him lying there, near death. If Draco had his way, he probably would've never been born, let alone have lived this long. She spent hours at a time, just sitting there, looking out the window.   
  
The light dusting of snow still remained, but today, the light shined in, showing the two. Such young people, so serious. The sun couldn't see why anything should be that sedate when it was shining on them.  
  
Still though, she didn't think she wasted her time. She had to be there when he woke up. She just had to be. She needed answers, and only he could give them to her. A plus of sitting there was that Troy couldn't bug her. He wasn't about to with Madame Pomfrey bustling around all day.  
  
Students came and went, but none really paid any attention to her. She was always there, nothing out of the ordinary for them. On that day though, she had brought the journal to the hospital wing. She decided to read up on the last Head Girls' adventures.  
  
She found that contrary to belief, it seemed that every girl so far had been pretty naughty. She also found that Narcissi was a muggle born, and pretty much enemies with the Malfoy's too. Still though, what dumbfounded her was why would Lucius choose here, when there were plenty of other purebloods in school? He had asked her to the dance, and they had become a lot more then friends. But the entries just stopped, starting at another girls. The last entry was about them going on a walk together… She hadn't written again, and as she flipped through she tried to find an entry from her after the date.   
  
Getting agitated at it, she threw the booklet down, hearing the solid thump as it hit Draco's leg.  
  
"Don't have a fit now, Granger." A thick voice came from the vegetable on the bed.  
  
Hermione jumped, stumbling back over the chair, tripping and ending up on her butt. "Drac-Draco?"  
  
"Yeah…" A series of coughs followed as he sat up limply, looking at her bleary eyed. "Please, tell me I'm dead."  
  
"You're not, you unlucky bastard." She smiled slightly, standing timidly behind the chair.  
  
He laughs hoarsely. "How long…?"  
  
She shrugs, "A couple of weeks…"  
  
He nods, shifting, flexing his legs. Those nights asleep like that had scared him. He thought of things he didn't want to imagine. Things he didn't want to fully realize. He'd seen death too much, death haunted him. Looking up at her face, he sighed, knowing he couldn't have her. Keeping his back stiff, he retorts. "You can leave anytime."  
  
Hermione stares at him, eyes blank of all emotion. With a curt nod, she struts out, her pride injured.  
"I hate him." She says forcefully to her ceiling. She had mentioned to Madame Pomfrey that he was awake, and she had rushed to his side, calling in Snape, Dumbledore, and McGonagall.   
She had just walked past them all, a side glance at Snape showing that his eyes were actually full of… Was that sympathy? She closed her eyes, picturing his face. Yes, it had been sympathy. But why? So what, he was awake.  
  
Maybe Snape had wanted him to die. It would mean one less young man to take his place in the world of evil. Or so she guessed. She knew lots about 'evil' from books, but she figured that you don't know what evil is, until you experience it. She scoffs at herself; she knew what evil was. Evil in her mind was two words: Draco Malfoy.  
  
  
  
Draco rolled over as the small posse entered. He buried his head in his pillow, ignoring the stares of Snape, and McGonagall.   
  
Dumbledore took a seat at the edge of his bed.  
  
"Go away…" He mumbled. It had never worked with his father, but these people weren't as much of a hard ass as he was.   
  
"Malfoy, get up." Snape growls lowly, holding a threatening vile of clear liquid over his head.  
  
Draco mutters dejectedly, sitting up and looking at them best he can. His muscles were still sore from the constant bed rest he had experienced. Bleary eyed, he stares at the ground.  
  
"Can you tell us what happened?" Dumbledore starts.  
  
"You already know, why ask me?"  
  
Snape snaps at him, "Answer the question, Draco!"  
  
Draco sighs, looking down to his hands in his lap, "After she left, Konami came. He stood there for a while, then he recited a poem, and pushed me out with a spell. Okay?"  
  
McGonagall sat in the far corner, listening, "What did he say?"  
  
Draco mumbles something about not remembering.   
  
"Draco, you wouldn't forget something like that. Those who survive his attempts always remember his going away poems. They're composed of your worst fears… So spit it out!"   
  
Dumbledore holds his hand up, stopping Snape, "Severus, the boy knows the poem. The only thing we'd get out of it is knowing his fears. We do not need that for further protecting the school and the people who live here."  
  
Snape grumbles, moving over to where McGonagall sat.  
Dumbledore stood there quietly, talking only for Draco to hear, "Konami doesn't hurt those who are loyal…" With that, he turned and slid out of the room, McGonagall following. Snape flashed him a smirk before leaving, the white potion still visible.  
  
Draco eased himself back onto the pillows, a deep sigh following his posture. As he stared at the ceiling, he kept thinking of Hermione and if she'd ever forgive him.  
Hermione whined quietly in pleasure as Harry went down on her. Her thoughts remained on him for only a while, but as the feelings built, so did her thoughts of Draco. Naturally, she was saying Harry's name, as it seemed he expected it. But when Draco accidentally slipped from her mouth, she knew he had heard it. He stopped, back rigid as the sun hit him from the open window in the Head Girls room. "What did you say?"  
  
She just shook her head, then shrugged. She hadn't wanted to do this in the first place, not when she was so unsure. But Harry had insisted, and whether she liked to admit it or not, it felt good to have him near. "Your name, like I always do…" There was a hint of anger in her voice as she stated this. Not at him, but at herself for getting caught again.  
This had been the second time he'd caught her saying someone else's name. He couldn't quite catch whom, but he figured it was a D sound. Maybe she was saying that new kid, Devin's name or something. But he'd been here only a while, and he couldn't see Hermione jumping into something like that. He sat up on his knees, watching her as she struggled with her legs, which he happened to be sitting on.   
  
"'Mione… do you really love me?"  
  
She looked up at him, her eyes shining slightly as she nodded, "Course Harry…" Swallowing what little bit of dignity and pride she had left, she pulled him down, kissing him.  
  
Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed down her neck gently, whispering to her, "I love you too…"  
  
Her legs clamped around his waist, pulling his hips closer to hers, letting her feel the building tension down there already. One of his hands shot down to start undoing his pants. Fumbling with the belt, he feels her arch her back under him. Finally getting the pants down and off, he lays on her, breathing hard. Looking back at her he kisses her nose, "I wanna go in, captain."  
  
Her own breath is coming in fast little gasps already. This is about how far she got with Draco, and from here on, she was clueless. She shook her head, running her hand through his hair, forcing a smile, "Later…"  
  
He pushes his hips against hers more forcefully, "Please, 'Mione…"  
  
She struggles against him, trying to pull back from his touch. "Harry…"  
  
"Please?" He slides his hands up her shirt, moving her bra up so he can play with her.  
  
She whines, still trying to get him off, "Harry!"  
  
He keeps kissing her, covering her mouth with his, holding an arm around hers, keeping them still. All she could feel was the pressure of his weight on her body, and of his mouth covering hers. She looked up to the doorway briefly, swearing she saw something move there.  
Draco turned. He had came to apologize, but now, it seems he had walked in at the wrong time. Hobbling into his own room on his crutches, he sits on the edge of the bed, looking over his hands, the crutches lying next to him.  
  
Why did he have to love the one girl Potter did? Well, Potter didn't love her. She didn't make Potter feel like she made him feel. Like there was a reason for waking up the next morning. Like there was something out there worth looking for.  
  
All she was for Potter was a toy, even he knew that. Even he could see the little glances he gave her in the halls. He wasn't stupid.  
But as he sat there, he ignored the screams from the room next to him, he wanted no part in their little sex lives.  
"Harry! Get off of me, now!" She struggled against his frame, as it weighed down heavily on her. Whining, she bucked up her hips, one of them hitting his stomach.  
  
"Shut up already, okay?" He growled, still trying to get his boxers off with her bucking around.  
In a last effort, she kicked when he pulled himself up briefly, as he was trying to get his boxers down his legs. She heard him yowl in pain as she rolled off the bed onto the floor. Grabbing some of her clothing, she runs into the room connecting hers and Draco's, then into his. Looking at him bewildered, she slides down the door, shuddering, hearing Harry calling her name.  
  
"Never thought you'd be the type to play sex games." Draco comments dryly.  
  
"Sex games…?" She looks at him like he's crazy, "He wouldn't stop. I begged him to, and-and tried hurting him, but all he did was laugh…" She looked at her clothes in her hands, not caring that she was sitting there naked. "I thought he loved me."  
  
Draco laughs harshly; "Even I could tell he was lying. I thought you picked that signal up yourself."  
  
She scowls at him, "I don't suspect everyone is against me like you. I have friends…"  
  
"And you have enemies. Best to remember that." He turns, "Can you return to your own room?" He asks coldly.  
She nods trembling, "If he's gone…"  
  
"Didja pull that trick on him you pulled on me?"  
  
She nods, "He jumped off me, so I ran…"  
  
"Ah, that explains why you're sitting on my floor naked, eh?"  
  
She turns crimson, slipping on her shirt and shorts, that being all the grabbed before running. "Sorry…" She gets up, checking the rooms. Walking out, she closes the door, going to get clothed again.   
  
Finally dressed, she sits outside her door, talking the portrait. "Could you mind not letting that boy in anymore?"  
  
The portrait nodded, "Of course, dearie."  
  
Hermione sighed, sitting against the stone column, that lined the stairs. "Who am I…? I don't even seem to know anymore."  
  
The woman sighed also, "You're you, dear. You don't have to try to be anyone else."  
  
"I'm so confused though… Nothing ever goes my way, and when it does, it just turns out weird… And Harry… He scares me now… I don't know what happened… And Draco… He just confuses me more and more each time… He acts like he doesn't care, but then suddenly he does… Where's the logic in that?"  
  
"You should know by now that not everything isn't logical." The portrait strokes the head of a cat; "Sweetie-Life is hard. It's not always, but it is usually. Letting life win is the easy way. You should try to look at life from their points of view."  
Harry can have everything, except you. You've always been the girl no one could get, you know that. Harry didn't want to be outdone. Without Ron here, he isn't himself…"  
  
And Draco, his family makes life hard for him. Four weeks alone with you has exposed him to something more then bloodlines for once. He doesn't know how to say it, but without you, he'd be dead." Her voice trails off as she looked worried, "You weren't supposed to know that, but it doesn't matter…"  
  
Hermione looked up from the ground, "The dreams…"  
  
"He's prepared…"  
  
She nods, standing, "Thank you." Walking back into her room, she lies on the bed, writing in the journal again.  
Harry scared me today… Me an' him were… Err, doing things, and I wanted him to stop, but he wouldn't… I ran into Draco's room when   
I got away, but Draco was all pissed at me for some reason. I think he saw me an' Harry. Not that I care, I'd like to rub it in his face as much as possible.  
  
I talked to the portrait today. She still hasn't told me her name. Not that I mind, but it's slightly odd when you think about it. She mentioned something about me keeping Draco from being dead…? How could that be…? Draco would never have to depend on me; I'm the one who depends on him. He wouldn't be able to live it down anyways.  
She set the pen down, yawning… A quick nap wouldn't kill her. No way Harry would get in anyways. Lying down on her bed, she drifts easily, not at all afraid of the dreams now. They were helping. They were preparing her for the beginning, or the end, of her life.  
A/N: Ah, finally. ^^ Like it? Lol, prolly not, but hey, it works. The plot ish weird...   
  
starchicky17: Hehe, yeah. ^^ Thankies...  
  
Anna: I shall... XD  
  
xo-roxynsyncgrl-ox: Dumbledore is hard for me, but I'll try. Hope your trip was fun!  
  
indecisivepunk: Yesh, deep plots definetly good XD  
  
Angel: Always ^^  
  
Queen Rudhiriel of Mirkwood: Lol, thanks for the suggestions. Grammers not meh best, but about the name... It's part of the plot, so, you'll just have to wait... But the spell checker told me it was that, so I got this idea... O.o  
  
Amethyst D: Thanks!  
  
JeanB: There'll be happy moments. For now it's a dark fic ^^  
  
Fiery Slut: Hey, you gotta keep things rollin *.*  
  
cherryplum11: Coolies ^^  
  
plastic: Lol, yeah... Troy and Konami.... XD  
  
Mel: Hermione's... A lil out there o.O''  
  
Suse: Lol, yeah, I thought I'd switch it...  
  
Soogie: -Backs away slowly- That's nice... o.O  
  
Bern: ^^ Thanks, and they prolly will get together... Unless I give into the urge to kill one off...  
  
Liquid Euphoria: Yeah, but Hermione ish supposedly the responsible one, and that whole thing... I needed an excuse for them to have some alone time... o.O Lol, sorry about all the holes and stuff, I'm trying to have it fall into place...  
  
girbaby09: Thankies ^^  
  
roswellwbfan: Lol, yeah, fun switching things...   
  
Vampire_Sorceress187: Sure will ^^  
  
Okay, last thing... This chapters plot was sorta Chelsea's, so she's got credit.... ^^ Lol, and Chels, call mesa... Need help for more stuff... Laterz! 


	18. Realization

Chapter 18  
  
Rolling over, Hermione Granger stared out the window, looking at the birds gathering on her windowsill. In her mind, she replayed her thoughts in her head, wondering how that dream had anything to do with anything.   
  
All it had shown was a picture of a couple, one of a young man and girl, grinning, showing of a ring on her finger. The other, the same young man, but a different girl. She was smiling; showing a ring also, the same in fact, yet the man was stone faced. His fist clenched and eyes so full of hate…  
  
Tossing her hair back, she sits up, hugging her knees, watching the sun as it tipped up and over the edge of the horizon. Today was her last day to sleep in, so of course, she couldn't. Yawning, she got up, making her bed, and climbing into the shower. Her hair, tamed by the water, was cast up carelessly into a bun, many of the strands running down over her face as they escaped the clip. Sighing, she trudged outside, on her way to the library, going to study. She saw many of the first years pointing and giggling at her. Ever since that whole incident, the first years have seemed to worship her, more then be afraid.  
  
The library was crowded, many prepping for potions. Since that was one of the harder classes. Taking her books, she walked down an empty corridor, and into her study.   
  
She had adopted an old classroom for her study, as it was quiet, unknown to many, and also located close to the library. Setting down her books she sat and looked at the dust. Sighing, she took out her wand, mumbling, and sat contently, with no dust left in the room. Flipping through the first book, Transfiguration, Advanced, she sighs, pulling the strands of hair back from her face in exasperation. Couldn't her hair be nice to her for just once?  
  
"So, you still have this old hideaway. Always wondered how it got to be so clean all the time."  
  
Chills shoot up her back as she becomes rigid. How did he know about this place? Even Harry didn't know about it, only Ron…   
  
"Really, you didn't think I'd know where you were sneaking off to?" There was no anger in his voice; it almost sounded innocent; like a young child asking questions that would help it later in life.  
  
She shrugs, "I was preferring to think you didn't."  
  
He laughed, "Caught you and Ron snogging in here more then once."  
  
She turns red, "So you're the one who spread those rumors!"  
  
"I didn't spread them, Pansy did." He yawns, filing one nail against the other.  
  
"Where are your crutches? I feel like beating you over your head with them." She growls lowly, keeping her eyes averted from his.  
  
"Oh, Madame Pomfrey got her potions restocked, so she healed my leg…" He moves it around, showing off to himself mainly.  
  
"Damn." She states bluntly, pretending to look at the book, but more or less looking up at Draco.  
  
He pulls a letter out of his pocket, holding it up, "You got something today." Fiddling with it, he mumbles, "Looks oddly like my father's hand writing…" Holding it sideways, he flicks it, watching as it landed on the table gracefully.  
  
She picked it up, thoughts of Ron still on her mind. Unrolling the parchment, she starts reading.  
  
Hermione-  
  
Your father and I have decided that since Draco spent Winter at your place, you will both be returning to the mansion for the week of Spring Break. Thank you for your cooperating manner.   
  
-Lucius Malfoy  
The flowery handwriting ended. Great, she thought almost dazed. Holding it out, she waits for Draco to grab it. He took three long steps, snatching the letter from her hand he reads over it. "Shit." He pushed the letter back at her, walking out of the room as fast as he can, heading towards Snape's room.  
Snape looked over the papers carefully. On them were the ministry's statements about the new deal with the school. Something about the new construction having took too long, requiring the students to stay an extra few weeks…  
  
Looking up he saw a quite flustered Draco walking in. "Well, Mr. Malfoy. Classes don't start for another day." Snape saw something in the young man eyes though. Was it… was it almost fear?  
  
Draco slams a hand on the table, "What is he up to?" He continues ranting, "Why would he even do that? Why would he want to bring her there? Why? Why now? Why ever? She doesn't deserve this…"  
  
Snape laughed, cutting him off, "Your father merely wants to see how she's progressing. And that you're in good health of course. Don't worry though, he won't do anything yet."  
  
Draco growls under his breath, eyes flashing, "Another week with her? It's bad enough I have potions with her."  
Snape's eyes seem to smirk, "Well, well… It seems as though someone's got a soft-spot for the mudblood." He was pushing the boy trying to see how deep these feelings went.  
  
"Don't even talk to me like that, Severus! What is he up to?"  
  
"You know that the potion requires the blood of an enemy."  
  
"Why her though? Why does she have to spend the week with us? He could do it afterwards…"  
  
Snape just laughed, "She's been your prey for 6 years now Draco. Who else would work better?"  
  
"Why not Harry?" A pleading tone was starting to line his words.  
  
"The public would notice if Harry went missing. But just another girl…?" Snape chuckled, "Oh no, they'd never know."  
  
But he would. Draco would know that she was gone. That feeling in the pit of his stomach had already lodged itself there comfortingly. But they couldn't know that. None of them could. They might think he was going soft… Although Konami knew. He knew enough that he walked into Hogwarts while Dumbledore was there. That had some serious stupidity, or over-confidence. Giving Snape a leveled look from beneath his eyelids, he breathes deeply, "Her father's letting her stay at our house?"  
  
"You know your father has been working that relationship." Snape looks back down at his papers, almost jumping when Draco slammed his fist onto the desk. "I will not let her die this way." Storming out of the room, Draco leaves an almost flustered looking Snape. Mumbling to himself, he shook his head. That boy had more coming to him then he would ever expect…  
  
Draco walked down the halls at a pace that could almost be considered running. His robe flared out behind him as he treads on, down past the library, and into the corridor containing Granger's hideaway. Opening the door with a bit of furry, he quirks a brow, seeing none other then Troy in the room. Just perfect…  
  
Troy's head snapped around, eyes flashing as he looked over Draco. Draco wasn't anything compared to him. The only fact separating them was that Malfoy was more known then Alder. Giving a grin that almost caused even Draco to shudder, he started maliciously. "Well, isn't this just lovely. Now, Dracie… Why don't you prove just how anti-muggle you are after all." With that he shoved Hermione towards Draco, watching with pleasure as she stumbled on her robe, tripping and falling to the ground without a sound.  
  
"I don't have to prove anything to you, Troy." Draco started curtly.  
  
"Oh really?" Troy took a lazy hand, taking his wand from his robe, holding it firmly at Hermione.  
  
Draco flinched visibly, eyes closing briefly. He wanted a duel. Draco knew if he didn't accept, he'd hurt Hermione. Maybe he could pass it off as his pride being at stake. Not that he wanted to prevent him from harming her. Mind racing, heart being left behind, he gave a careless shrug. "Go ahead."  
  
Troy raised a brow, searching Malfoy for traces of impurity. None found, he smirked, "All right then Malfoy. As you wish." With a wave of his hand, Hermione was gone. No longer there.  
  
Eyes leveling on Troy, he snarled, "Where'd you send her?"  
  
With a small smirk, Troy turned, starting out, "You'll never find her."  
  
Rage building, Draco raised his own wand, pointing it squarely at Troy. Without a second though, he yelled, watching as Troy fell…  
A/N: Well, until next time ^^  
  
-Shadow 


	19. Hearts Stuck in Foul Play

Well, I hope you all bear with me. It seems I'm kinda falling out of this whole story, but I'm forcing mehself to write it. I hope you enjoy the chapter, it's not one of my favorite, yet it adds to the story kinda, I guess. Makes Troy a better charrie for sure. Other then that, not many advancments in the plotting, yet... This story will be ending soon probably... Anyways, onward!  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Troy fell in slow motion. Even before the words had escaped Draco's mouth, he knew that later he'd regret this. His heart filled with pleasure, only to be replaced with emptiness as he realized that he had managed to do something to Hermione. But where had he sent her? Where could he have possibly…?  
  
Taking a blind run out of the room, making sure he stepped hard on Troy, he ran to her rooms, yelling the password and rushing in. And there she was. Laying on her bed, feet dangling in the air as she looked at a book. She looked as though she'd been there for years. Her brown locks already tumbled over her face gently, and as she glanced up at him, he thought he could melt right there and then. This had to be the happiest moment of his life. A small sigh of relief escaped from his lips as he looked at her very confused looking face.  
  
"Malfoy, I leave your stupid room alone." She scowled at him, brow furrowing.  
  
"Sorry." He says, twitching slightly, unsure of how to explain this. Shrugging it off, he turns, walking into his own dorm with his pride injured. How had Troy managed that? Turning before reaching his door, he stuck his head back into her room cautiously, "Hermione, is there a spell that would allow someone to make it appear a person was there-but they actually weren't?"  
  
Hermione looked up at him somewhat confused, then nodding. "Yeah, there is. Why?" He just shook his head, listening as she continued, "Called a simulacra. A copy. The more advanced magic can make them talk and think the same. Most just look and act though."  
  
Accepting this, Draco turned. Walking into his room more slowly, the silver and green colors greeted him sullenly. He had begun hating these colors again.  
  
  
Hermione shook her head. Everyday he got odder and odder to her. Yet she didn't mind as much now. Her conversation with the portrait had been quite comforting to her. Now, she looked at her life from the view of a spectator. Like looking through glass at the animals at the muggle zoos.  
  
Pieces of the puzzle she had solved. Like with the diary, she knew now why Narcissi stopped writing. It scared her to think how that had been managed. Maybe that's what would happen to her. Not if she could help it. She wasn't about to let the Malfoy's get away with something like that. She wondered if Draco knew what they had plotted. She wondered if Draco cared. But if her thoughts were sane, she knew she could figure this out. Somehow she would. If you're going to die, die like a lion. And if you make it through, you'll never forget it.  
  
  
Hermione had to know for sure. Some kind of confirmation. Any would do at this point. She had to know what happened on the night of the last entry in that journal.  
  
Walking as fast as she could down the hallway, she looked into Dumbledore's stairway. This place had always freaked her out… "Lemon Sherbet." She runs in, dashing on the stairs, and waiting for the top to appear.  
  
As she walked in, her hand trailed over the books along the shelves. Pictures of other Head Masters hung on the walls, many sleeping and dotting about as though in a trance. Maybe it was the time of day. Head Masters tended to like lunch time, and probably went off to do their own little painting minded things.  
  
Her hand wandered to scratch Fawke's chin, as he was just starting to mature, only to molt though. She looked up, sensing someone watching her, and forced a smile, seeing Dumbledore.  
  
"Ah, yes, I see you've cared to read other entries?" Dumbledore daintily dusted the crumbs off his robe, a smile curling around his lips like the Cheshire cat.   
  
Hermione gave another nod, feeling slightly uncomfortable around Dumbledore.  
  
"So I suppose you suspect foul play?" He asks lightly.  
  
She nodded again.  
  
"Would this have something to do with the Malfoys' perhaps?"  
  
Hermione gave another nod, feeling like a petty girl right then.  
  
"Well, in that case, I guess the logical thing a person could do would be to look up a spell or two in the dark arts section. You never know what you'll find in there." He looked at her, eyes silently shining with pleasure. "That is, if you were logical."  
  
She smiled, taking the hint. "So… There was a foul play?"  
  
Dumbledore looked down, almost sweating it seemed, then looked up again, collected. "Only in the heart, Miss Granger. Only with hearts…" With that, he glanced down, in a silent dismissal.   
  
Just as she turned to walk out though, she heard him clear his throat. "Miss Granger? There may be someone waiting for you in your room. I suppose you might want to talk to him. Word is he's missed you." The playful glint in his eyes suggested she'd be interested in whom ever had decided to show up Perhaps it would help her solve this whole foul play with the Malfoys. Just their name left a sour taste in her mouth. Something told her she did need to see who ever was in there, waiting. She walked out as calmly as she could, then not being able to help it, she booked. Running as fast as she could towards her quarters. She mumbled her password, flung open the door, and let her mouth gape as she saw who had been waiting for her.  
  
He didn't look much different, from this view. He was taller, taller then she for sure. His hair had turned a rusty red brown, like an autumn leaf. Still though, in his eyes burned the brightness she had seen on that day during the summer. She was choking on her words, "R-Ron?"  
  
He looked at her, tilting his head curiously. "'Mione?"  
  
She could only nod as she looked on at him. "When?"  
  
"Today, I came straight here. Didn't even unload at the burrow." He smiled, standing, bowing to her. "They don't do that in America you know. They shake hands, and they're loud. Rude almost, how much noise they make."  
  
"Is that where you went?" She was still in shock, and watched as he closed the space between them. Her hand reached out to trace around his jaw. She had trouble believing he was here. Finally…  
  
He grinned, taking her hand in his. "Yeah, brought you something too." He pulled from his robes a small book. "Shakespeare. He looked like the type you'd like." He handed it to her, seeing the cover. Romeo & Juliet   
  
Happiness overwhelmed her as she flung her arms around him. "I've missed you so much!" His arms folded around her, squeezing around her waist.  
  
"So-what's been going on?"  
  
Her mind was spinning. "A lot." That's all she could manage for now. How was she supposed to explain everything? Was his temper just as bad as it used to be? Would he be mad at Harry-Draco? Everyone. She pulled from him, sitting on her bed, feeling him sit next to her. She leaned in on him.   
  
"I've got the time." His hand trailed softly through her hair, fingers enjoying the softness.  
  
Slowly, she went through the things. She was amazed. He restrained his anger to the simple clenching of a hand. She 'skipped' over the part about her and Harry, but was forced to tell him by his look. She hated that about Ron. He always knew when she wasn't telling him something.  
  
Still though, the pain had built inside her, and as she finished, it was taking everything she had not to break down crying like a little baby. She didn't want to do that to Ron. He was so much more grown up now, and deserved the respect she wanted to give him. Yet she couldn't help but cling to him, knowing that somehow he'd understand. When he listened, he understood, though in the past he had never listened. Not the listen she needed now anyway.   
  
Ron's hand grasped the blanket on her bed, his breathing angrily calm. Like he was restraining himself. Hermione looked away, standing up to go to her box. From it, she pulled out a set of new quills. She handed them to Ron quietly. "I was going to give this to you… But you hadn't came back."  
  
His hand let go of the blanket, reaching out to hold the small box of quills gently. "I can't take these, you need them more." He pushed them back towards her.  
  
Hermione glared at him firmly. "I got them for you, and if you don't want them, I'll give them to Draco." Her eyes lit up slightly when she mentioned him, head in turmoil, but not as much as usual.   
  
Ron's alert system suddenly went off. He didn't know why he was suddenly aware of her actions, but he was. "What did you say?"  
  
"I said I'd give them to Draco." Still her eyes danced with joy as she tried to harden her gaze while looking up at him.  
  
Ron's hand lifted under her cheek, pointing her head towards his eyes more directly. "Draco?"  
  
She nodded; unaware of what her eyes were doing, though still trying not to look like his name affected her.   
  
"'Mione…" He didn't know how to word it without hurting her though. Or hurting himself. He didn't want to face the reality of what her eyes told him. Even him, stupid old Weasley could tell that she was falling for Draco. Many times had he seen that look in Jenny's eyes when looking at Harry. Although now, he wasn't so sure as to what she would think of him. Holding her tightly, he let his hands fall through her hair. He didn't want what he was seeing to be true. When Ron had seen her run through the door, brown hair whipped back, he couldn't help but love her. And now… He sighed, still holding her, arms locked around her waist, face buried in the crook of her neck.  
  
"Oh 'Mione… How you've changed…" He whispered gently into her ear.   
  
She let her hand play with the hairs on the nape of his neck. "Things like this usually do that to you." Hermione rested her head gently against his shoulder, feeling his breathing so gentle. "Ron, I miss the old days…"  
  
He nodded, breath sliding down her collar. "Me too."  
  
And that's how the day ended. They talked. Ron had been all over apparently. New York, he was fond of. He spoke of places all over, where even her books hadn't told her of. She laid in bed, looking up at his profile in the dim light of her lamp. She could see the beginning hairs on his upper lip. Faintly, she remembers him kissing her forehead, turning out the light, and walking out…  
  
  
The dreams left her alone, yet to Draco, he lived one. Out for his ride, he shuddered, remembering those words Konami had spoke to him. Hopefully, he would never see him again. Most people don't. His only savior was the man who had come across him. Not that he'd admit it. Personally, he would've rather died. Yet fate had a way of pissing him off to the point that he didn't care. Sighing, he leaned against the cobble stone walls, eyes cast down, forearm resting on it gently. He didn't want to turn. He didn't want to walk down those stairs, hear his echoing steps, so lonely in the corridors. He didn't want to do any of that. Yet, in his heart, he knew, if he didn't, she would die. And he would do anything, give anything, his own life if it meant it, to make sure she survived… Anything.  
  
Dun-Dun-Dun! Lol, anyways, I'll keep writing...  
  
Synafrass Wild: You have to upload as a text document, not a word.  
  
JeanB: Ahhh, happy moments soon... XD  
  
indecisivepunk: Suspensie ish good... :)  
  
Fiery Slut: Yeah, I wanted another view on Harry... -.-'' Sorry for ending it there, hope this one isn't so much of a cliff-hanger.  
  
XtremeGirl:Good to have ya back. ^^  
  
purplelily: Not sure about whether it's happy or sad o.O  
  
Lucent Dusk: Nothing happened to Ron, well, his family moved. Later I'll explain why, though it's not that big of a deal... Anyways, hope it gets a little more simpler for you  
  
puckit88: Lol, had to have a good cliff hanger. xD Sorry it was such a big one. I'm thinking of having Troy die, perhaps....   
  
QuistisTrepe1402: Hehe, well, she didn't go anywhere, really... -Malicious grin-  
  
liar: -huggles- Hehe, yeah, they're'll be more them action soon. I shall get a little bit of guts finally and write a chapter with them actually enteracting. I just need to set up the plot for the final chapters. They'll be suspensful...  
  
roswellwbfan: The portraits someone familiar, if you'd like to tinker with that. And as for the girl... -Evil grin- Yes, Troy will get a kick in again though, he is Slytherin. 


	20. The End

Readers: This is where my story ends. I had very little time, and a ton of stress, and to say the least, I can't remember half of what I was plotting to do to these characters! Since you've all read along for so long, I figure I'll at least give you a few summaries. Now that I'm back in the swing of things, I just want to let you all know there WILL be a sequel. I've had the plot for that worked out so long, all I could think of was writing that, and finishing this one up. It became work for me, and like so many others, I fell.  
  
The End  
  
The week at Draco's passes fairly uneventful, though they finally get their acts together and get down and dirty under his father's nose. Pleasent. They return to school, and poof, everythings normal. The full moon swings around, Hermione takes a walk, runs into trouble.  
  
The final battle is in a clearing in the woods. Hermione and Draco show up. Battle commences. Lucious tries to convince Draco to put a 'killing' -_-;; curse on Hermione, and he points his wand at her. Here's a clip of what I had wrote, since I decided the ending randomly.  
  
--  
  
Draco's hand quivered slightly as he looked at Hermione. Her hair blew in the wind gently, brown eyes locked on Draco. She didn't move towards her wand. If he wanted to kill her - then so be it. She didn't want to live without him. So in a way, she won. No matter which way it went, it went hers. In an odd clinical sort of way.  
  
"Draco..." His father's voice whispered over the winds, chilling him to the bone. A shudder coursed through his spine as he watched Hermione. She was strong... And he was weak. That was all. His eyes fell closed for a second, before alarm started into them. The curse was called out, curt and short...  
  
Hermione fell to the ground.  
  
--  
  
Yes, that would be the cliffhanger. The next chapter would've been the ending, the finish up. An intro into the second one.  
  
Basically, Harry was behind Hermione, he wand pointed over to Draco. Draco shot, and hit Harry. HARRY'S dead folks. I'm sorry, but he annoyed me, so he's dead. Dead. On the ground. Not waking up anytime soon.  
  
The spell grazed Hermione, so she was knocked aside. Lucious boogied out of their, showing a little bit of intelligence. Draco saw Hermione, had a heartwrenching moment, and left. It's like Romeo & Juliet. They both think the other's dead. Pity. Well, here's that heartwrenching scene.  
  
--  
  
He'd done it. He'd hit Harry. A surge of hapiness flew into his being as he looked over the form of his arch enemy. The feeling of that being done pierced every part of his being with a content pleasure. His gaze finally drifted though, and found Hermione... Sprawled on the ground. It took a minute for it to sink in. Draco swallowed hard. No. It couldn't be true. She was his reason for living... And he'd killed her. His knees gave out from him, buckling. His body felt like jello. A broken man. "No..." Was all that he could say. It was repeated a few more times, though nothing changed. Hermione didn't pop up and move, nothing changed. Nothing.  
  
His hand tentivately reached out as though to touch her - though she was a little more then a yard away from him already. A few strands of hair rested over her face, her eyes closed. She looked peaceful... Though how peaceful could she really be? He'd killed her. He'd -killed- her.  
  
Run...  
  
His mind stated over and over, though soon it was yelling at him. Run, you fool! Move, before they find you! Before they see... Before they know.  
  
He ran. He didn't know how he convinced his legs they weren't jello - maybe it was the cold anger forming in his stomach. The self-loathing that piled onto his being. Closing his eyes, he leaned against the wall. He'd keep running.  
  
Hermione didn't think he'd do it. He'd done it. He'd tried to kill her. Her breath entered sharply. And there before her stood a man. His very body emitted darkness. A shudder passed over her, blinking a couple times as she wretched on the ground next to her. She could hear cries coming from the side of the woods near the school.  
  
"Draco...? Hermione...? Hello...?"  
  
The man, standing there... Watching her. Deep baratones finally spoke.  
  
"He is dead."  
  
The emotionless voice hit home finally. He? Who the hell was he?  
  
"Draco..?" Another voice called out in an almost panic.  
  
--  
  
So, yeah. Everyone thinks Draco's dead. Uhm... Voldemort kills Lucious. Dumbledore smooths things over - life goes on. So, until the sequel... ^_^;;  
  
Feelin' the Lurve,  
  
Sketchy 


End file.
